Dei Ex Machina
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Crossover with Law and OrderSVU. Vernon Dursley has finally crossed the line and put Harry in a wheelchair. ADA Novak finds herself teaching Potions at Hogwarts and rediscovering her own talents
1. Lines Are Crossed

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, I know, I've done yet another crippledHarry fic. But 'The Bonds of Family' is slow going and I've found that writing similar stories is sometimes a good way to get my mind going.

Also, yes, this is a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover but hopefully this story is better than the single chapter I did of 'Thicker Than Blood'.

This story will have longer chapters so there won't be as many of them and I'm trying to put more detail into my writings.

And a note to those who don't know Latin the story title comes from 'deus ex machina' or 'god from a machine' and refers to something or someone which makes an important rescue of a person or situation.

Summary: Vernon Dursley has finally crossed the line and put Harry in the hospital. During the trial ADA Casey Novak, who passed on a magical career for one in muggle law starts to wonder if she made the right decision.

Read, review, and show your love

* * *

HARRY POTTER: Dei Ex Machina

(Law and Order: SVU crossover)

_Manhattan, New York_

It was 7pm and Fin Tutuola was looking forward to grabbing a beer and watching the baseball game at home. He'd just wrapped up another awful case and it was time to put all that aside and feel at ease with the fact that yet another perverted soul was off the streets.

Leaving the precinct, Fin had just stepped onto the sidewalk when he heard a squeal of tires and a car came screaming up. Not even stopping, the back door opened and as the car turned away, the body of a teenage male was thrown out, tumbling a few times, before coming to rest not far from where the detective stood.

Fin went to the boy's side and checked for a pulse just as Detectives John Munch and Olivia Benson came out of the building. "Call an ambulance!" Fin shouted at Olivia who grabbed her cell phone out of its holster.

"This is Detective Benson, Manhattan SVU. I need an ambulance at the precinct, now!"

The boy groaned and his green eyes flickered open. "Where… who…?"

"You're alright, kid," Fin said, grinning. "We're cops. We're gonna help you."

"My uncle…" The boy rasped. "Dursley…" He tried to say something else, but the breath wouldn't come. His voice was even raspier as he said, "Tell… Sirius… not… his… fault…" Then his eyes rolled back and the boy lost consciousness.

It was a minute or two before the ambulance arrived, the wail of the sirens splitting what had just been a calm evening. Paramedics got out and started assessing the unconscious boy while the SVU team looked on. "One of you want to ride with him?" EMT Haley Jones asked, looking at the detectives.

"I'll go," Fin said, climbing into the ambulance.

"I'm going to check out the name 'Dursley'," Munch added, turning back towards the precinct.

Benson said nothing as she watched the ambulance drive away. After a while, she ran to her car and headed to the hospital to wait with Fin.

--------------

A bright light in his eyes brought Harry Potter back to consciousness. He tried to turn his head but a white, hard, plastic collar prevented him from moving. He tried to speak, but there was a tube down his throat.

Eyes frantically darting about, Harry finally saw someone who looked like the police officer who had helped him a short while ago.

Fin saw that the kid was scared and sidled next to the boy, taking his uninjured hand. "It's okay, kid. You're safe. We're gonna help you, okay?"

Harry tried to nod, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't move his neck.

This couldn't be happening… The trip with the Dursleys had started out so nicely…

A week ago, Grunnings had promoted Vernon Dursley and had sent the three Dursleys and Harry to New York for a business conference.

The hotel was wonderful with full bar privileges for Vernon who had spent every evening getting drunk as a skunk before somehow staggering up to his room and passing out on the bed.

But today had been the last night in New York and Harry had innocently asked if he could go for a short walk before dinner.

Vernon, who had been drinking more than usual that day, had snapped and dragged Harry into an alley before beating and kicking him.

All Harry could remember after that was Dudley driving Vernon's car… A flash of memory hit Harry and he remembered flying across the hood… or had that been Petunia throwing him in the back seat…? Or was it Vernon who threw him into traffic…?

Harry felt his heart rate slow and he felt sleepy… peaceful…

"He's crashing!" one of the ER doctors shouted, shoving Fin out of the way. "Excuse me, Detective, but you need to wait outside!"

The doctors and nurses worked quickly to stabilize the teenager as Fin went to the waiting room to find Olivia leaning against the wall.

"How's the kid?" Olivia asked, looking at Fin's worn face.

"He's in real bad shape," Fin replied, wearily. "His heart stopped but they're trying to bring him back."

Olivia's phone rang and she picked it up, quickly. "Benson."

---

On the other end of the line, Munch was sitting in front of his computer as he spoke with Olivia. "Vernon Dursley is in town for a business conference at the Florian Hotel. I called the hotel before I called you and hotel security is holding him for crashing his car through the front doors."

---

"Fin and I are heading over there now," Olivia said, looking at the other detective. "Munch got a hit on Dursley. Let's go round him up."

-----------------------------

It was near 2 in the afternoon when Harry opened his eyes again. The sunlight from his window gave the white walls of his hospital room a soft glow. Trying to turn his head, Harry found that he still had the brace on his neck and trying to sit up, he found that his back was braced as well.

Flicking his eyes around the room, Harry tried to establish what the extent of his injuries was. His left leg was in a full-length cast and was suspended in a traction-type rig. It felt like his right arm was immobilized and lifting it slightly, Harry noticed that his broken fingers and thumb were encased in the same cast that went all the way up his arm and almost to his shoulder.

The door opened and the detectives from the previous night entered the room followed by a doctor. Harry tried to speak, but the tube was still down his throat.

"You can't talk yet, son," The doctor said, pulling out a pen light and flashing it briefly in Harry's eyes before holding up an index finger. "Track my finger, please." Harry's eyes moved and after a while the doctor straightened up. "No head trauma, so that's one bit of good news." Looking at Harry's elevated leg, the doctor added, "Wiggle your toes for me, son." Harry tried but he noticed that his toes didn't even twitch. Why couldn't he move his toes? The doctor pulled a probe out of his pocket and after lifting the bottom of the blankets of Harry's bed, ran the probe along the bottom of Harry's foot. "Blink twice if you can feel this."

Harry blinked twice and the doctor seemed slightly relieved. "Well, you're not fully paralyzed but you've got a definite loss of mobility. I want to get the MRI results back before I come to any hard conclusions but…" Looking Harry in the eye he said, "There's a chance you may have lost the use of your legs."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, stunned at the grim diagnosis.

The doctor sighed. "If the MRI shows that the spinal nerves are intact, then he will _eventually_ be fine. But if the nerves are actually severed, then there's nothing we can do."

"You're saying there's a chance he'll never be able to move his legs again," Fin said, looking at Harry.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Harry closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tear that squeezed out. He couldn't move his legs… there was a good chance he'd be permanently crippled. And worst of all was the fact that no one in the wizarding world knew about what had happened to him.

------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley smiled as she affixed the newest hand to her clock. Harry's face smiled at her from his own bronze hand and just as Molly was about to hang the magical clock back on the wall, the hand zipped to 'Hospital'. Setting the clock down, Molly ran to the fire and threw in a handful of Floo powder, shouting, "Dumbledore's office!"

Spinning through the Floo Network, Molly staggered out after a while into the eccentric office of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Harry!" she gasped, slightly out of breath from panic. "Hospital!"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and swept over to one of the portraits that hung on the wall. "Is Harry—"

"He's in America, Dumbledore," Molly said, still slightly breathless. "Harry sent Ron a letter a week ago before he left. Vernon Dursley got some sort of promotion and an invitation to some event in New York."

Dumbledore considered this. "Molly, I am sending you, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks to see to Harry. Take care of him and tell me how badly the boy is hurt. I will make the necessary arrangements then."

Molly Weasley nodded and Flooed back home before preparing to go to the states.

-------------------------------

"The kid's name is Harry Potter," Munch said to the Special Victims Unit. Benson, Fin, and Elliot Stabler looked at Munch as he finished his report. "15 years old and currently living with his aunt and uncle in England. I spoke to the local authorities over there and they said that Mr. Dursley often likes to beat Harry. Told me they had a folder full of reports but the kid refused to press charges. Too scared"

"Nice way to spend a trip to New York," Stabler said, angrily. "See the sights and dump off your abused nephew."

"'Dump' is the perfect word for it," Munch added. "Vernon got Harry US citizen status before he left and disowned the kid."

"Cut all ties so he has no legal bonds to the kid," Stabler said, looking pissed. "And he's an English citizen so we can't hold him for trial unless he's expedited.

"Don't give up on me yet, Elliot," said ADA Casey Novak as she waltzed into the room. "Let me swing this past a jury and see if they'll bite first."

"That's what I love about America," Munch said, sardonically. "Not only can we prosecute homegrown child abusers but we can go after the English ones as well."

"I'm going to see what a judge thinks," Casey said, looking optimistic.

"I'm going to check on Harry," Fin said, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Excuse me," said a woman who had just entered the precinct followed by a younger woman with bubblegum-pink hair and a tall, black man with a single hoop earring in his left ear. "Can anyone help me? I was wondering if I could find out any information on Harry Potter."

"Are you Harry's family?" Fin asked, setting his coat across the back of his chair again.

"No," the woman said, pleasantly. "I'm Molly Weasley. Harry is the best friend of my youngest son, Ron." Pointing to the two others with her, Molly added, "This is Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. When can we see Harry?"

Elliot exchanged looks with Fin, Benson, and Munch before turning back to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

"Certainly," Molly replied, following Detective Stabler to a small conference room.

Once the door was closed and the two had sat down, Elliot said, "How long have you known Harry?"

"5 years this September."

"Has Harry ever talked about his aunt and uncle mistreating him?" Elliot asked, looking curious.

Molly sighed and nodded. "Poor dear is always so skinny when he eventually comes to my house. And he never talks about it but I've seen bruises on him and… and the scars… Some days I'm amazed that Harry's lived this long. Harry's uncle, Vernon, is the worst, but Dudley, Harry's cousin, is just as bad."

"And Harry's aunt?"

Molly's lips pursed. "Petunia Dursley has never actually hurt Harry as far as I know but she makes excuses for her family and covers up whatever happened to Harry."

"Have you tried contacting the authorities back home?" Elliot asked. This woman seemed to genuinely care for Harry so why had she not tried to take custody of the kid?

"The headmaster of Harry's school, Albus Dumbledore, has overall guardianship over Harry. Dumbledore was convinced that Harry was safest with his aunt," Molly explained. "But as far as I know he never even checked in on the boy."

-------------------

Casey Novak had indeed spoken to one of the judges for the okay to prosecute Vernon Dursley in New York but the judge in question, Elaine Fairbanks, had wanted more information about Harry's condition and prognosis before making a decision. England, sadly, had a habit of going lighter on child abusers as long as there was no sexual abuse involved.

Looking into Harry's room, she saw that the teenager had plenty of visitors. Fin was in the room along with a middle-aged woman whose back faced the door, a younger woman with pink hair, and a tall black man with a hoop in his ear. Opening the door, Casey looked at Harry and was about to speak when she saw who the older woman was. "Molly Weasley?"

Molly looked up and after a moment recognized the woman who had just walked in. "Casey Novak. How good to see you, dear. Last I heard you were on your way to law school."

"Yeah, a magical career wasn't for me," Casey said, smiling. "I'm an Assistant District Attorney."

"Casey, did you just say a 'magical' career?" Fin said, looking at the ADA like she had just grown a second head.

Casey looked stunned and horrified at her slip but Molly said, simply, "Casey is a witch. She was Head Girl at Hogwarts her 7th year."

"What?" Fin said, still looking confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You might want to sit down, Detective," Kingsley said, calmly.

Unable to talk, Harry just listened at Mrs. Weasley told the detective about Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and of course about Harry and his parents.

Fin's expression changed as he listened to Harry's story. At first the seasoned detective had been confused, then skeptical, but after Molly Weasley had shown off a few simple spells with her wand, Fin was starting to believe.

"We need to get Harry to a magical hospital," Tonks said, looking sadly at Harry. "Then he'll be okay and we can all go home."

"You're coming to the Burrow, Harry, when you're well enough," Molly said, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"It's a good plan," Casey agreed. "But if I'm going to have a strong case against Vernon Dursley I need Harry like this. We'll have to video the testimony as soon as Harry can talk but once a jury sees him like this, they'll convict easily."

"Anything we can do to help?" Tonks asked, eagerly.

"All the dirt on Vernon Dursley you can dig up," Casey said, quickly. "And I'll want Dumbledore on the stand. Tell him I'm not asking."

-------------------

Dumbledore looked at the muggle court order Tonks had brought back from New York. He remembered Cassandra Novak well and had not been surprised—given her interest in muggle law—at her current career. "Miss Novak wishes me to testify against Harry's uncle?" the headmaster said, perplexed as he looked up at Tonks. "I was not aware that Vernon Dursley had become physically abusive."

"That's why she wants you to testify," Tonks said, curtly. "Because _you_ put Harry there in the first place. I talked to McGonagall and she said that she warned you loads of times. Arabella Figg told you that more than once Harry actually came to her house in the dead of night because he was afraid!" Tonks was shouting now and her hair was bright red in anger.

"I did what I thought was right," Dumbledore said, simply. "I tried to keep Harry safe."

Tonks tried to reign in her emotions. "Right now Harry's leg is broken in 5 places! His elbow, fingers, and thumb were broken! His spine was fractured!"

This last bit of news made Dumbledore stiffen. "What did you say?"

"Harry can't move his legs," Tonks repeated. "I had a healer take a look at Harry to see what she could do for him and she said that even if the damage to his spine was repaired there's still a good chance he'll be unable to walk."

Dumbledore sighed. "I had no idea that Harry was in so much danger."

"Maybe you should have paid more attention," Tonks said stiffly before she left the office.

-------------------------------

Dr. Gail Martin checked Harry's vitals and his breathing before she prepared to extubate the teenager. Harry watched her as she disconnected the ventilator and after a moment, Harry found he could breathe on his own. "I'm going to count to three, Harry," Gail said. "Then I want you to blow as hard as you can. One… two… three…"

The tube came out of Harry's throat and shook his broken body and made the pain in his back even worse. Breathing deeply, he took a moment to recover and let his lungs rest before asking, "How… bad… am I… hurt?"

Gail sat next to Harry. "We got the scans of your spine back. It's not good news."

"I'm… paralyzed?" Harry asked, softly. It hurt to talk louder than a whisper so he kept his questions short.

"Not completely, Harry," Gail explained. "The nerves that register sensations are still intact as are the nerves which take care of signals for… well, your bodily functions to put it nicely. Unfortunately the nerves that allow you to move your legs were severed."

"When can… I go home?"

Gail shook her head. "Not for a while, I'm afraid. It will be at least 3 months before we can start your rehabilitation. Once your arm and leg have healed you'll start working on lifting yourself with your arms and navigating in a wheelchair." Seeing Harry's depressed look, she added, "Miss Novak needed to videotape your statement. If you're not up to it today…"

"It's fine," Harry said, his voice sounding a little stronger.

Gail nodded and stood up to get the door. Opening it, she let ADA Casey Novak in saying, "Call me when you're finished."

"I will. Thanks," Casey said setting up the camera at the end of the bed and attaching a small microphone Harry. "Okay. Just relax, Harry. And if you need to stop, let me know."

Harry cleared his throat a few times and said, "I'm okay."

Casey nodded and turned the camera on and made sure it was working. "Okay. Let's begin."


	2. Trials

AUTHOR'S NOTES: As far as pairings, no, I will not be matching Casey Novak with Sirius.

Read, review, and show your love

* * *

Chapter 2 Trials 

"On November 2nd, Harry Potter was left at his aunt and uncle's home in England," Casey said, making her opening statement to the court. "He wasn't even a year old and his parents had been cruelly murdered. All Harry has ever wanted was loving parents. Instead, his uncle and cousin beat him, and his aunt used him as a slave. On June 8th Harry asked his uncle if it was okay to take a walk alone before going to dinner. Vernon Dursley beat and kicked Harry repeatedly. Vernon's son, Dudley, saw his father assaulting Harry and got into his father's car and when Harry staggered into the open street, Dudley accelerated and hit Harry full on."

Making sure that the jury was paying close attention, Casey walked along the jury box, making eye contact with each of the jurors. "Petunia Dursley then said that they had to dump Harry's body somewhere. They shoved Harry out the backseat of a stolen car right in front of the Manhattan SVU precinct. Harry's an athlete. He used to play sports at the boarding school he attends in Scotland and was even marked to be captain of his team this year. But that won't be happening. Because of the action of his 'family'—"

Vernon Dursley's lawyer, Damon Fletcher, stood, irritably, looking at the judge. "Objection, your honor!"

"Miss Novak," Judge Samuels said, a note of warning in his voice.

Casey nodded briefly and went on. "Because of the actions of the Dursleys, Harry can't move his legs. The doctors have said that the damage to Harry's spinal nerves is irreversible. Vernon Dursley has put Harry in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The defense will try to paint Harry Potter as mentally unstable and a danger to himself and others. Harry is neither. His only problem is that the people he trusted to care for him and protect him hated him. Find Vernon Dursley guilty of the charges and let Harry finally be safe with people who care about him."

Casey sat down as Fletcher stood. "Harry Potter is an unstable young man. All through his childhood he had fits. The boy needed to be restrained and when Harry was especially problematic, Vernon Dursley resorted to violence to save his family. When Harry turned 11 he began to mentally unravel, creating a fantasy world in which to escape. He believed that he battled monsters, befriended giants, performed magic spells, and that he had the ultimate protector in having an escaped murderer for a godfather. Dudley Dursley never meant to hurt his cousin. Harry darted out in front of him. There is no crime here, ladies and gentlemen. Only an uncle at the end of his rope with trying to deal with an unstable child."

As Fletcher sat down, Judge Samuels said, "Miss Novak, call your first witness."

Casey knew that debunking the 'mentally unstable' idea was most important so first she called psychologist George Huang to the stand. "Dr. Huang, did you do a psych assessment of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I did," Dr. Huang replied, simply.

"Is he mentally unstable?" Casey asked, simply.

"No," Huang replied. "Harry has been emotionally abused but he's certainly not unstable."

Casey wanted to ask if Huang believed Harry about being a wizard but that question had to be phrased most carefully if Casey didn't want to add weight to the defense's case. "Did Harry seem delusional when you spoke with him?"

"No," Huang replied, meeting Casey's gaze. "Most delusional people can't live in reality. It's hard for them to shift gears mentally. Harry knows what's going on, he's aware of his surroundings and seems perfectly sane."

Not wanting to go any further than needed, Casey looked at the judge. "Nothing further, your Honor."

The defense had few questions for Huang and next up was Dr. Gail Martin.

"Dr. Martin, please describe the injuries you found on Harry Potter on the evening in question," Casey said, looking at the jury.

Dr. Martin nodded. "Certainly. I found multiple bruises on Harry's abdomen, chest, and arms. Two of the boy's fingers along with the thumb of his right hand were broken from being bent backwards. Harry also had impact fractures to his ribs, elbow, left leg, and spine."

"Do you believe that these injuries could have been caused by some sort of psychotic episode?" Casey asked, knowing how the doctor would respond.

"No. The bruises on Harry's arms were clearly from a strong arm gripping him tightly. The broken fingers and thumb were most certainly _not_ self inflicted in any way."

"In your professional pinion, then, how would you classify Harry's injuries?" Casey asked, looking to see how the jury would react.

Dr. Martin looked at Casey and replied, "The results of a violent assault followed by a hit and run."

Once Dr. Martin had been excused, Casey called Dumbledore to the stand.

"Tell me about Harry as a student," Casey said, praying that nothing said at this trial would require the need for obliviators later on.

"Harry's grades put him 3rd in his year," Dumbledore replied. "He's a very bright student."

Casey had started off with a nice, easy question, but now she threw the curveball. "Professor Dumbledore, who placed Harry with the Dursleys in the first place?"

Dumbledore started at the question, but sighed. "I did. I left Harry on the Dursleys doorstep."

"Did you bother to check them out before leaving Harry?" Casey asked, fixing Dumbledore with an unwavering gaze.

"No, I did not," Dumbledore admitted. "I was operating on the belief that Petunia would protect the son of her only sister."

"And did you ever follow up on any of the allegations of abuse?" Casey asked. Dumbledore wasn't on trial, true, but she wanted to make sure that the jury understood the hand the headmaster'd had in the situation.

"I did not," Dumbledore said, sadly. "I never imagined that I could be so wrong about a situation."

"Nothing further," Casey said, trying to maintain her cool. This case was really starting to try her emotionally.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

As Harry lay in his hospital bed, he tried to remember what had happen the night of the accident.

Deciding to start with the easy questions first, Casey asked, "Why did you come to New York?"

Harry sighed. "Uncle Vernon got promoted. He got invited to a business conference."

"Had your uncle been drinking at the time of the incident?"

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering the whiskey on Vernon's breath as he confronted Harry by the hotel pool.

"Did Vernon Dursley assault you in the hotel?" Casey asked, making noted in a notebook.

"No," Harry replied, his voice sounding stronger the more he spoke. "He dragged me into an alley. He bent my thumb back till I heard a snap… it hurt like Hell… then he broke my fingers… then he punched me in the side…"

Casey felt her heart ache as Harry described not only what happened on June 8th but 13 years of abuse. She never got used to hearing about kids being hurt. It seemed to be the curse of being part of the Special Victims Unit. Just as she thought she could deal with anything, a case came along and tore her up all over.

Plus, in the case of Harry, the muggle courts didn't seem to be enough. Jail wasn't even close to being an appropriate punishment for what Vernon Dursley had done. The man deserved Azkaban. But the wizarding courts had never tried a muggle before.

It wasn't fair. How could Harry get a fair fight in a room full of ignorant muggles?

As Harry continued recounting, Casey started wondering if she'd made the right choice in going into muggle law.

* * *

Casey watched the jury out of the corner of her eye as the video of Harry's testimony played. There were shocked faces and open mouths. Grinning mentally, Casey knew that no matter what the defense threw at her none of the jurors would be able to get the image of Harry—his arm and leg in casts, trapped in a metal back and neck brace—out of their minds. 

Glancing over at Dumbledore, Casey noticed that the old man seemed even older as he saw what his actions had done to the innocent boy.

----------------------

The next morning, Tonks sat with Sirius in Harry's hospital room. Much as she loved her cousin, Tonks couldn't help feeling that something about Sirius seemed off since the debacle in the Department of Mysteries.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather.

Sirius looked at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just… I was just thinking…"

"I'm sorry about Lupin," Harry said, quietly. "If I hadn't gone…"

Sirius shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. I wasn't paying attention. If I had, maybe I'd have seen that Moony was in trouble."

"You didn't pay attention… because you were focused on me," Harry said, looking away. It wasn't a question.

"Remus was one of my best friends," Sirius said, looking Harry in the face. "But you're my godson. There is nothing more important to me than your safety…" Looking at the back and neck brace Harry wore and the casts on Harry's leg and arm, Sirius leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry I failed you, Prongslet."

"None of this is your fault, Sirius," Harry said, earnestly.

"Yeah, it is," Sirius said, leaning forward. "I never even imagined that you could be in trouble. I should have checked on you. I was pardoned and I didn't even think to visit you. I failed you, Harry. I'm not fit to be your godfather."

"Sirius, you're not at fault here," Tonks said, looking baffled. "Vernon Dursley's to blame for this. You didn't throw Harry into the path of that car."

"Tonks, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Fire away, Harry," Tonks replied.

"How soon can we get a healer in here so I can go home?" Harry asked as the hospital door opened and Casey Novak strode in, grinning triumphantly.

"Good news?" Tonks said, looking at the ADA.

"Jury hardly needed any time," Casey said, still grinning. "Vernon Dursley will be in jail for a minimum of 20 years. No parole. Dudley's going to a detention facility till he's 21."

"Great," Harry said, happily. "But, uh… what about me?"

"I talked to a few healers," Casey said, her smile fading. "They'll do what they can and then you'll be transferred to a local wizarding hospital for your rehab."

"Is Harry going to be able to walk?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Casey replied, shrugging. "But the two healers I talked to will be here soon so…"

Harry sighed. "So even if they do fix me I could still be crippled."

"It's possible," Casey admitted. Looking at Sirius and Tonks, she said, "Could you guys give me a few minutes alone with Harry?"

Sirius looked hesitant to leave Harry but Tonks grabbed her cousin and pulled him out of the room.

Once alone, Casey sat next to Harry's bed so that the teenager could see her clearly. "You know that the Dursleys aren't exclusively to blame for what happened to you."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, thinking of Dumbledore.

"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Casey asked, looking Harry in the eye.

"Dumbledore can't go to Azkaban," Harry said, firmly. "I know what he did and I do hate him for it. But Hogwarts needs him."

"Dumbledore put you with the Dursleys, Harry. If you hadn't been with them…" Casey had seen many cases of children shielding their abusers but Harry seemed adamant about not punishing Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, why don't you want me to prosecute Dumbledore?"

"He didn't know," Harry said, defensively. "He…" There was a dilemma inside of him about whether or not to divulge what he knew about the blood protection. Surely as a witch Casey Novak would understand why Dumbledore couldn't be locked up. "Dumbledore… used the fact that my mother died to save me to create a magical blood bond between me and Petunia," Harry said.

Casey leaned back in her seat. She now understood Harry's reluctance at pressing charges against the Hogwarts headmaster. "So what do you want to do?"

"Other than get out of this brace?" Harry said with a half-smile. "The casts I'm used to. I've had broken bones before. Before I went to Hogwarts, I mean. If you're talking about Dumbledore… I think just seeing me around Hogwarts should be punishment enough."

"It's your choice, Harry," Casey said, shrugging.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, curious about something.

"Fire away," Casey replied.

"What made you want to go into muggle law?"

Casey gave a soft chuckle. "Well, that would be because my grandfather was a muggle and he went into the law. He told me so many stories about trials when I was younger and I was fascinated by the subject."

"If you had chosen a magical career…?" Harry left the question open.

Thinking about the question for a moment, she finally replied, "Teaching Potions. It was my best subject at school."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, wanting to find out more about the ADA who had just put Vernon Dursley behind bars.

"Yeah," Casey replied, smiling. "And as nice as I am, I do have a devious and cunning side."

"You were in Slytherin, weren't you?" Harry asked, thinking about what he already knew about her.

"Don't hold that against me," she said, smirking.

"I won't," Harry promised as the door opened again and Sirius came back in followed by a short man with curly hair and a slightly taller woman with a pixie haircut.

After closing the door, Sirius said, "These are Healers Dresdon and Rousseau, Harry."

Casey stood as the healers pulled out their wands and started waving them over Harry's immobilized body.

Healer Dresdon said, "The leg is healing nicely, Mr. Potter. The bones are aligned so that shouldn't be a problem. Same for your arm."

A few moments later, the casts on Harry's leg and arm vanished. "They're healed," Harry said, happily. "Thanks."

"Don't thank us yet," Rousseau replied, frowning as she magically scanned Harry's spine. "The nerves are severed. I'll try to magically stimulate them."

After a moment, Harry tried to move his foot but nothing happened. "I still can't move my legs," he said as Dresdon healed the fractures to Harry's vertebrae and vanished the back and neck brace before magically dressing him in boxers, sweatpants, and a short sleeved shirt

"Spinal nerve cells can't really repair themselves," Dresdon said, sadly. "Even with magic, spinal cord injuries are fickle at best. We can stimulate the nerves to grow new cells, but the cells seem unable to connect with each other to repair the damage. It's a flaw in the human physiological design, I'm afraid."

"So… that means that…" Sirius's heart sank as he took in this news. "That Harry will…" He couldn't even think about it, let alone actually say the words.

"I'm going to be stuck in wheelchair for the rest of my life… aren't I?" Harry said, feeling lower than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Unless some miracle happens… I'm afraid so, Harry," Rousseau replied, sadly. "Auror Tonks is doing some quick memory work so if you want we can get you out of here."

Dresdon pulled out a portkey and everyone in the room, Casey Novak included, touched. After a few seconds, Harry felt a jerk behind his navel and he left the hospital room at last.

-------------------

The Hufflepuff Health and Rehabilitation Center wasn't all that busy so 5 people dropping out of the sky was more noticed that it would have been otherwise.

Sirius got to his feet and bent down to pick up his godson.

"Ahhh, Dresdon, you're back," said a tall witch with long strawberry blonde hair tied up in a braid. "You can take Mr. Potter to…" She consulted a chart. "PT Room 5425. Healer Kitner is waiting. And Mr. Black, I'll need you to answer some questions for me."

An assistant healer whose nametag read 'P. Hachure' came up to Sirius pushing what looked like a modern muggle electric wheelchair. "Mr. Black, if you wouldn't mind…"

Sirius sat Harry down in the wheelchair and after getting his godson seated comfortably, looked up at Hachure. "How does this thing work?"

"Much like the normal muggle one," Hachure said, showing Harry the controls. "The joystick controls direction and the blue button you push before going up or down stairs."

"Follow me, Harry," Dresdon said, heading down a hallway.

Harry moved the control forward and he headed along down the hall after Dresdon.

Sirius went to the witch at the front desk. "You said you had some questions?"

The witch nodded and flipped a page of Harry's chart. "Do you know if Harry has any allergies or previous medical conditions?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Okay… what about muggle immunizations?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. But thinking about the muggles Harry's lived with, I'll say no."

The witch made a note. "We'll do a few magical scans to double check. Um…" Scanning the chart, she finally asked, "I'll also need the names of Harry's primary and legal guardians, also where Harry will be living with when he gets out of here and before he returns to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore _was_ Harry's primary guardian," Sirius replied. "But uh… Why don't you put me down instead?"

"Legal guardian?"

"Molly Weasley," Sirius said. "And Harry will be staying with the Weasleys as well."

"Duly noted," the witch replied, making a few notes on Harry's chart. "Thanks. If I need anything else, I'll let you know."

Sirius nodded and headed off to Room 5425 where he found Harry reseating himself in the wheelchair.

"Everything okay, Sirius?" Harry asked, turning the chair around.

"Just fine, Prongslet," Sirius said, watching as Harry came up. "How are you doing in that thing?"

"Getting around is the easy part," Harry replied as he went back to a stack of mats piled on the floor. Sirius followed and Harry stopped the chair next to the mats and reached over, levering himself out of the wheelchair and onto the mats.

Sirius tried to look optimistic as Kitner—a wizarding physical therapist—helped Harry work on maneuvering in and out of the wheelchair as well as going up and down a set of practice stairs. Inside, however, Sirius felt his heart break as saw what Harry's life would be like from now on. How would Harry accept being unable to play Quidditch anymore? And what about Voldemort? Harry couldn't even walk! How was he supposed to kill the most powerful dark wizard in history if he was in a wheelchair?

"Sirius," Casey said, walking up to Harry's godfather.

"I'm just thinking…" Sirius said, watching Harry.

"I wish the wizard courts allowed for muggles to be tried," Casey said, eyes on Harry as well. "Then I could say everything I'd wanted to. It's hard hiding the fact you're a witch in the muggle world."

"I can well imagine," Sirius said, vaguely.

"And now suddenly being thrust back into the magical world again… I'm starting to wonder why I left," Casey said, thinking.

"You're a wonderful prosecutor," Sirius said, turning to face her. "You saved Harry from going back to the Dursleys… You could do a lot of good here."

"But that still doesn't change the wizarding courts," Casey protested. "We can go after wizards who attack muggles but not muggles who attack wizards?"

"We can't change it, Casey," Sirius said, shrugging. "It is what it is."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Casey said, turning and leaving the room.

-------------------


	3. Decisions

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is short I know, but I thought that where I ended it worked better than going further.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 3 Decisions

* * *

Former judge Mary Clark had just finished making herself a mug of tea when someone knocked on the door. Opening the door, she was only slightly surprised to see ADA Casey Novak standing there. 

"Casey. What brings you here?" Mary asked, curious.

"I need advice," Casey said when her mentor stepped aside so that Casey could enter the apartment.

"Professional or personal?"

"Personal," Casey replied, sitting down on the couch. "I guess you heard about the Potter case."

Mary nodded as she fixed another mug of tea. "Hard case, I imagine."

"Judge Clark… if I tell you something unbelievable… do you promise not to automatically throw me in a nuthouse?" Casey asked as she took the offered mug of tea.

"First of all, Casey," Mary said, smirking. "You need to start calling me 'Mary'. As for the 'something unbelievable'… I promise to believe you."

Casey felt reassured, but was still unsure of how to say it. "I, uh… I'm a witch."

"That's it?" Mary said, sipping her tea.

Casey looked taken aback. "You're not surprised?"

Mary grinned. "I told you my youngest son went to a private boarding school. I just didn't add that it was for wizards."

"You're a witch?" Casey asked, stunned.

"Oh, heavens no," Mary replied. "I'm a muggle. Making my son, Greg, a muggleborn wizard. So now that that's out of the way… what did you need advice on?"

"The wizard courts can punish a wizard that attacks muggles but it can't prosecute a muggle who attacks an underage wizard," Casey said, drinking her own tea.

"It's not right, I agree," Mary replied. "But what can you do?"

"That's what I keep thinking."

Catching on, Mary said, "You're thinking about returning to the wizarding world."

"Exactly," Casey said, nodding. "I want to figure out some way that we can combine magical and muggle law."

Leaning back in her chair, Mary contemplated the quandary. "Casey, you're a fair yet strong prosecutor. You stand for what you believe in and you don't back down without a fight. With a wand in your hand… I imagine there's nothing you couldn't accomplish."

----------

Getting back to her office, Casey was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing by the door. "Pretty brazen move coming to see me given what you did to Harry."

"Do you mind if we talk?" Dumbledore asked, politely, as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Make it snappy. I'm packing up my stuff," Casey said, going to her bookcase and retrieving a small, thin wooden case on the top shelf.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like to offer you a job, Miss Novak. I have already employed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the staff change has left me without a potions master."

"Why me?" Casey asked, doubtfully.

"Your grades in Potions were the best I've ever seen," Dumbledore replied. "And I know that you wish to affect changes in the wizarding legal system but that does not mean that you can't… explore other avenues in the process."

"I admit… if I hadn't become an ADA… I think I'd probably already be teaching Potions," Casey said, opening the wooden box and pulling out a beautiful olivewood wand.

"I am aware that I have done… unforgivable things," Dumbledore said, sitting across from Casey. "But I placed Harry with his aunt because I sought to take advantage of a blood protection."

"I know about that," Casey replied, looking the headmaster in the eye. "Harry told me when I asked why he wouldn't press charges against you."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew it was a long shot but he'd hoped that she might consider the offer. "If you wish to continue your focus on muggle law, then I will return to Hogwarts," he said, standing up. "But should you change your mind… you know where to find me."

Just as Dumbledore was about to close the door behind him, he heard Casey ask, "How soon do I need to be there?"

---------

"You're really leaving?" Fin asked as he stood in Casey's office watching her magically pack the last of her belongings.

"I just think that I need to get back to being a witch," Casey said, as the last of her things shrank and flew into the boxes on the floor.

"But we could still use you here," Fin protested. "You're good at your job."

"Vernon Dursley was tried here because the wizard courts couldn't try him," Casey reiterated.

Fin looked beaten, but he nodded. "I understand. You go do what you gotta do, Casey. I'll make sure they hold your job for you."

------------------------

Hermione stood with the rest of the Weasley family under a flashing banner that read 'Welcome Home, Harry!'.

Harry was due home with Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Tonks any moment and Hermione was anxious to see exactly what damage Vernon had done.

The front door opened and Hermione let out a small gasp as Harry came in sitting in his wheelchair. Behind him came Sirius and Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and a woman that only Hermione and Bill seemed to recognize.

Stepping forward, Bill held out his hand to the mystery woman. "Good to see you again, Casey," He said before kissing the back of her hand.

Casey blushed. "You too, Bill."

"Aren't you US Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak?" Hermione said, her eyes alight with curiousity.

Casey turned to Hermione. "You know about me?"

"First pureblood witch to go to muggle law school in America," Hermione rattled off easily. "You worked with the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan New York."

Casey was impressed. "Wow. Didn't know I was so special."

"You put Vernon Dursley behind bars," Fred Weasley said, grinning.

"Dudley too," George added. "That makes you special to us."

"Alright, alright," Molly said, fussing. "Everyone into the garden. There's not enough room to do this party properly in here. Go on, shoo! Out with you!"

Everyone headed outside where two long picnic tables were set up. Platters and trays of food magically appeared and as Casey sat down near the head of the table by Harry, she started feeling more at home than she'd ever felt in New York.

It was suddenly nice to be back in the wizarding world.


	4. Fresh Starts

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I mention it only briefly in this chapter but I will be going deeper into Sirius's romantic relationship with Lupin in later chapters.

As for Harry… well who do you, the readers, want me to pair him with?

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 4 Fresh Starts

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore stood in what would become Harry's private suite come September. There was a small bathroom off of the bedroom and a small common room which could be entered by a full length portrait in the Gryffindor common room.

It was a very nice room and while Harry would be able to get around quite easily the boy would still need help. But how to offer help without making Harry feel helpless?

"Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Turning to find Dobby the house-elf standing in the room, Dumbledore was struck with a brilliant notion. "Dobby. I wonder if I could ask you to undertake an important job this coming year."

"Dobby will do anything Professor Dumbledore asks of him sir," Dobby said, cheerfully.

"Early this June Harry Potter was seriously injured," Dumbledore said, looking down at the house-elf. "He will be returning to Hogwarts. However… Harry has lost the use of his legs and will be needing assistance."

Dobby was stunned that Harry Potter had been so badly injured. But since the wizard had freed Dobby the least the house-elf could do was help Harry if the boy was disabled. "Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

---------------

It was near three in the morning when Harry snuck downstairs to the first floor of the Burrow. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what had happened…

Getting to the kitchen, Harry discovered that he wasn't the only one with insomnia.

"Harry," Sirius said, looking up from a bottle of butterbeer. "I thought you were in bed."

Harry directed his wheelchair towards Sirius, stopping at the table. "I couldn't sleep," Harry said, glancing at Sirius's bottle. "Got two of those?"

Sirius retrieved another bottle and handed it to Harry. "I was just thinking… about Remus." Harry just sipped his drink, letting Sirius talk without interruption. "We were 16 when we finally admitted our feelings to each other," Sirius went on. "It was part of the reason I left. My parents thought I was a freak for being gay."

"Sometimes… I wish I could have seen what you and Dad and Lupin were like together," Harry said, a sad smile on his face.

"Back when life was good and we were stupid teenagers," Sirius said, echoing Harry's smile. "I miss those days."

Looking at the motorized wheelchair he sat in, Harry added, "So do I." Seeing Sirius watching him, Harry went on. "I just… I can't believe that I'm never going to play Quidditch again. That I'll never walk again…"

"If I could get my hands on that muggle bastard for just one minute…" Sirius said, in a cold tone that Harry had never heard before. "That… son of a bitch should be in Azkaban not some muggle prison."

"I agree, Sirius," Harry said, trying to calm his godfather down. "I hate being a bloody cripple! But there's nothing we can do."

"If you're going to keep me up I might as well join you," Casey Novak said as she got up from the couch in the living room and sat opposite Sirius at the table.

"Sorry we were too loud," Sirius said, getting up to grab another round of butterbeers.

"It's no problem," Casey replied, accepting her drink from Sirius. "I guess my mind is still buzzing with everything that's happened." After a moment she added, "I'm glad Molly's letting me stay here till I get my own place."

"You… you're welcome to move in with me," Sirius said, not quite meeting Casey's eye. "I've got room at my place."

"I don't want to impose," Casey protested. "I…" Seeing the look on Sirius's face, she sighed. "How soon can I move in?"

Sirius gave Casey a warm smile. "Give me a couple days to… to get the guest room ready."

--------------

Harry woke late the next morning. He'd gone back to bed around 5 and had endured a fitful sleep before finally deciding to get up. Moving his legs over the side of the bed, Harry felt yet another surge of anger at Vernon.

"Harry?"

Looking up, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley come in holding a tray. "You didn't come down for breakfast and I thought I'd make you up a little brunch platter." She set the tray on Harry's night table and moved the table in front of Harry. "Want to talk?"

Harry grabbed his fork and started eating. After a few moments he said, "I don't know… how I'm supposed to deal with this. And not just… losing the use of my legs, but… knowing that if it weren't for me Lupin would still be…"

"Harry, it's not your fault, dear," Molly said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. "Sirius knows that. You can't blame yourself." Taking Harry's hand, she added, "And even if you can't move your legs it doesn't mean you can't live a wonderful life."

"Mrs. Weasley, when was the last time you heard of a wizard being confined to a wheelchair?" Harry said, his temper rising. "I mean… you have no idea how it feels knowing that I can't even get dressed on my own. And Quidditch? I've never felt happier than when I'm in the air! But now I'm a bloody cripple!"

Molly wasn't sure of what to say so she just let Harry vent his frustrations.

-------------------

"There's no record of wizarding courts prosecuting a muggle for crimes against underage witches or wizards," Hermione told Casey later that afternoon. The two were in the Hogwarts library and pouring over wizard court records and Casey was astounded by how much information the 16-year-old witch was able to retain.

"You don't have to help, Hermione," Casey said, looking up from her own pile of books.

"But I want to," Hermione protested. "It's unfair. After what Vernon Dursley did to Harry he should be in Azkaban, not some muggle prison."

"But there's no precedent," Casey said, feeling down. "And without a precedent…"

"I ran into the same problem when I started up S.P.E.W. my 4th year," Hermione said, looking at Casey.

"S.P.E.W.?" Casey asked, confused.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Hermione explained. "To help get better rights for house elves."

"Fighting for house elf rights. I'm impressed."

Hermione looked slightly surprised, but pleased. "It's horrible how some house elves are treated. And they think they've got the best life in the world because they're brainwashed." Thinking for a moment, Hermione asked, "If you could combine muggle and wizard courts… what would you want to accomplish?"

Casey pondered the question. "The problem is when muggles commit crimes against wizards. And you'd think the wizard courts would _want _to punish muggles just to prove we're better."

"Ah, Miss Granger… Miss Novak." Dumbledore strode into the library, and headed straight for the table the two ladies were working at. "I have cleaned up the Potions dungeons, Miss Novak, if you would like to decorate them to your liking." Casey stood and started to organize the piles of books and papers but Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a wave everything was organized and neatly stacked. "Go ahead down, Miss Novak. I'll send these things along to your rooms for later."

Casey headed down to the dungeons, Hermione following behind. "Mind if I ask why you're following me?" Casey asked, looking at Hermione.

"Well… you're kind of a personal hero of mine," Hermione admitted, blushing a bit.

This made Casey stop. "Really?"

"You're a pureblood witch who's worked in the muggle world for years!" Hermione said with reverence in her voice. "You're passionate, smart, and resourceful. You don't back down… Everything I've always wanted to be ever since I found out I was a witch. I could never identify with muggle role models. You were someone I could aspire to."

Casey had never considered that she could be a personal hero to anyone. But it made her feel even better about leaving the muggle world to hear that Hermione idolized her. "Even though I'm a Slytherin?" Casey asked, waiting to see if this news came as a surprise.

"Not all Slytherins are evil," Hermione pointed out. "Just like not all Gryffindors are good," she added, thinking of Peter Pettigrew.

-----------------------

Early on the morning of September the first, Sirius bounded into Harry's room in dog form, barking his head off. Harry woke with a start and grabbed his glasses off the night stand. "Sirius?"

Changing back to his human form, Sirius grinned. "Dumbledore told me I could stay with you at Hogwarts in dog form."

"That's wonderful," Harry said, grinning. "I'd like that." He sat up and started moving his legs over the side of the bed.

"Let me help you, Harry," Sirius offered, gently.

Harry hesitated, but nodded anyway. Once Harry'd showered and gotten dressed, Sirius helped him pull on clothes and get seated in the wheelchair. Harry knew that accepting help was something he'd have to get used to but it just made him feel uncomfortable for others to see him so vulnerable.

---------------------

The Potions classroom—which had been covered in grit, grime, and other substances which probably had toxic side effects—was now scrubbed clean and brightly lit.

Casey looked around and found the room to be cheery and inviting rather than dank and gloomy.

Going through her office to the private quarters Dumbledore had arranged for her, Casey stood before the full length mirror and looked herself over. She wore dragon-hide boots, black jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt and dark green robes. It was strange to wear robes again. In New York, most witches and wizards opted to avoid robes so as to blend in even better with the muggles.

"Here we go," Casey said, leaving her quarters and heading up to the Great Hall.

--------------------

As Harry directed his wheelchair up the path to Hogwarts Padfoot following close by, he was acutely aware of the stares from almost all of the other students.

"Your accident and trial were in the _Daily Prophet_, Harry," Hermione explained, watching her friend. "Not to mention in a couple muggle newspapers as well."

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, noticing how quiet Harry was.

"No, Ron," Harry snapped. "I'm _not_ alright. I'm in a wheelchair because Dudley hit me with a car. I can't move my legs. How can you look at me and even _consider_ asking that question?"

Harry sped up and Ron looked miserable. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Hermione said, watching Harry and Padfoot vanish into the crowd of students heading to Hogwarts. "Remember what Dumbledore told us. Harry's entire life has been changed. He's got to learn how to live with his disability."

"It's not fair, Hermione," Ron said, thinking of Harry. "How many times has Harry helped us? But the one time he needed help and we weren't there."

"I know," Hermione replied, feeling frustrated and angry. "Lying in a hospital room unable to move or even breathe on his own… I can't imagine how Harry must have felt."

"Yeah," Ron said, vaguely. "I'm glad Sirius is with Harry anyway."

"I think Sirius is doing that out of guilt," Hermione said, thinking out loud. "He couldn't get custody of Harry after last year and he wasn't there when Harry was attacked by Vernon Dursley."

"Why do you reckon Harry never told us about his uncle?" Ron mused. "Why didn't he tell us he was being abused?"

"Harry… could have felt like he deserved it," Hermione replied. "Or maybe he was afraid because it would have meant a worse punishment. Some children… don't want to believe that someone that's supposed to take care of them is actually hurting them."

"Yeah, and now we know why Harry didn't raise more of a fuss when Umbridge was making him use that quill in detentions."

Hermione nodded, her mind buzzing with thoughts and worries about her friend. Feeling someone take her hand, she looked up at Ron who gave a comforting smile. Hermione smiled back and, hand in hand, they walked up the front steps of Hogwarts and into the Great Hall finding Harry sitting at the very front of the long Gryffindor table.

Harry looked cheered slightly and Ron didn't have to ask why. There was a shining mark on Harry's cheek, like someone had kissed him wearing lip gloss, and looking around, Ron noticed Luna smiling serenely at Harry. "Way to go, mate," Ron whispered to Harry. "Even if she is a bit nutty."

Harry didn't ask how Ron knew that Luna had kissed him, but dismissed the thought as Dumbledore stood to address the students.

Up at the staff table, Dumbledore's eye caught sight of Harry immediately and his insides clenched a bit. The poor boy looked trapped in the motorized wheelchair and even though Harry _looked_ fine, the headmaster was sure that it was a façade for his friends. "Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore finally said, spreading his arms wide in a gesture of welcome. "Before I begin with out usual notices I would like to make a brief announcement."

Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and the teenager clenched his teeth. If the old man went into full disclosure about what happened in New York…

But the headmaster was brief. "This summer, Mr. Potter was the unfortunate victim of a hit and run while in the United States and has unfortunately lost the use of his legs. Even if you feel inclined, please do not pity Harry, but be mindful that there is a disabled student in this castle. To Slytherin House, even if you feel it would be most amusing to harm Mr. Potter, be warned that I have provided Harry with a 24 hour guard so it would be most unwise to make any attempts."

Sirius barked and Harry scratched him behind the ears.

"Now," Dumbledore went on, addressing the Gryffindors. "Since Mr. Potter will be unable to captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I have elected a replacement. Someone who—I am certain—will be able to maintain the record of victory Gryffindor has held these past years. Miss Ginny Weasley."

Ron was floored. His _sister_?! _Ginny_ was the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain?!

Ginny looked shocked by Dumbledore's announcement but she vowed to be the best captain she could be.

"Also," Dumbledore went on. "There are two staff changes this year. I am pleased to welcome back a former student of Hogwarts, Professor Casey Novak. She will be teaching the potions classes as Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged looks. DADA teachers only lasted one year. Maybe they'd be lucky and Snape would snuff it before the year was out.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In order to plan this story out I need to know who you think Harry should be with. The three main choices are Luna, Hermione, or Ginny. Or maybe even Sirius.

Anyway, in this chapter Draco Malfoy does something unforgivable and Dumbledore gives Snape an ultimatum.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 5 The First Day Back

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Harry noticed that there was a new portrait hanging on the wall. After a moment, he realized that the tree on the painting was none other than the Whomping Willow. Sitting beneath the calm tree was a girl with red hair reading a book. "Um… Excuse me," Harry said to the portrait. "But… how do I enter?"

When the girl stood, Harry saw that it was a teenage version of his mother. "Dumbledore left it to you to set the password to your private room," Lily replied, cheerfully.

Harry thought carefully. He wanted something personal but also something that no one else could figure out. Hearing Padfoot give a soft 'woof' beside him, Harry knew what his first password would be. "Moony," he said, clearly and watched the portrait open to reveal a small fire-lit sitting room. Maneuvering the wheelchair inside, Harry looked around. There was a table along one side next to a small set of shelves upon which sat all of Harry's textbooks as well as some additional research books and some muggle books.

On the other side the fire in the fireplace danced merrily and an armchair and a couch sat nearby.

Across from the portrait entrance, there was a wooden door and as Harry went over and opened it, he found a brightly lit bedroom. Sitting on the queen-sized bed was none other than— "Dobby," Harry said, surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to help Harry Potter," Dobby said, cheerfully. "If there is anything Harry Potter needs…"

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied. "Would you, uh…"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to ask the house elf to help him get ready for bed but Dobby seemed to know what Harry wanted. "Does Harry Potter want a shower before he goes to bed?"

"Yeah," Harry said after a moment's hesitation. "Alright."

Sirius resumed his human form and looked at Harry. "Did you want me to come with you, Harry?"

"No," Harry said quickly. It was bad enough that Dobby would be helping him bathe but with Sirius as well Harry would have felt even more uncomfortable.

While Harry took a shower, Sirius turned down Harry's bed and conjured a small cot in the corner of the room by the bed. He didn't want to leave Harry alone during the night and for the first night at least, Sirius decided to stay in human form.

Sitting on the cot, Sirius tried not to think about how helpless Harry was. He was the first wizard in history to survive Avada Kedavra and now Harry was the first wizard to be confined to a wheelchair.

Almost an hour later, Harry came out of the private bathroom in his pajamas and directed the wheelchair towards the bed, stopping right next to it. "You're sleeping in here with me tonight?" Harry observed.

"If you don't mind," Sirius said, shrugging. "Just so you don't feel alone."

"I'd like that," Harry said, a small smile crossing his face as he eased himself onto the bed.

Sirius helped Harry get his legs under the blankets and ruffled his hair. "Good night, Harry."

"Sirius?" Harry asked before he lay down. "I… would you… tell me about Dad?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. Harry grinned as well. It was nice to hear his godfather laugh again. "You want a bedtime story, do you?" Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Harry who just smiled. "Okay. What would you like to know?"

Harry thought for a moment. "When did Dad know he loved Mum?"

Sirius let out a long sigh. "Ahhh… That would be our 4th year. James had been eyeing Lily for more than a year and she'd yet to give him the time of day. Rumor had it that she was secretly dating Snape at the time."

"Snape?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"From what I know, they'd been friends since before Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "I think that was part of the hatred between your dad and Snape. They both wanted Lily and both were determined to smear the reputation of the other."

"But she chose Dad," Harry said, still a little curious. "Why?"

"I think… because after 5th year… that memory of Snape's you saw in the Penseive… Lily started to see Snape's true colors. She realized that James was right," Sirius said, looking into Harry's eyes. "The incredible thing is… that even after all this time, even with you looking so much like James… I think Snape's still haunted by Lily's eyes."

"You think…" Harry tried to remember those times he and Snape had actually made eye contact. There was always anger there, certainly. But… there was pain as well. "You think that Snape still sees Mum in me?"

"I think so," Sirius said, sadly.

---------

As Sirius lay on the cot that night he was beset by nightmares.

_Remus stood in the midst of the battle in the Department of Mysteries and fired a curse at Bellatrix Lestrange which was quickly deflected. As he was about to use another spell, Lucius Malfoy fired a stunning spell which hit Remus in the back, causing him to fall through the tattered old veil which stood in the middle of the room._

"_REMUS!!" Sirius screamed, running for the veil. If his lover had only fallen through the veil maybe he could be saved._

_Just as Sirius was about to rush through the archway he stopped and whirled around when he heard Harry's voice. "Sirius! Help!" _

_Running away from the veil Sirius saw Bellatrix hit Harry with Avada Kedavra._

_Sirius fell to his knees next to his godson. "Harry..."_

"Harry… no… no…"

Harry stirred and finally woke up. "Sirius?"

"Sorry… James…"

Harry looked over at Sirius who was tossing around. "Sirius, wake up. Sirius! Padfoot!"

Sirius bolted upright, looking around, wildly. "Harry!"

Harry threw back his blankets and moved so his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Bad dream," Sirius said, vaguely. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, Sirius. I'm fine," Harry insisted. After a moment, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Sirius?"

"I'll be fine, Harry," Sirius said, giving the teenager a small smile. "You should get some sleep."

Harry nodded and after moving his legs back under the blankets and after watching Sirius lie down, Harry went back to sleep as well.

----------

Casey had just written the day's potion recipe on the chalkboard when Harry came in with Padfoot. "Good morning, Harry," Casey said, cheerfully.

"Morning, Professor Novak," Harry replied with a grin as he directed his wheelchair to a seat at the very front. "Looking forward to your first day teaching?"

"I'm actually pretty nervous," Casey admitted. "Anyone I should watch out for?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied, pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink.

"I know the Malfoy name," Casey said. "Don't worry. I'll put him in his place. Oh, and I almost forgot." She went to a drawer and pulled out an old, worn copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. "Professor McGonagall told me that you didn't have a textbook, so you can use this one till you get a new copy."

Harry took the book and started flipping through it. "Thanks."

"Good morning, Harry… Professor Novak," Hermione said as she sat next to Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione who gave him a sweet smile. "Sleep well, Harry?"

Harry nodded and turned away from Hermione. Why was she making him edgy all of a sudden?

Trying not to think of how close Hermione sat to him, Harry was relieved when other students started coming in.

"Well, well, well… The great Harry Potter is now a lowly cripple. I can't wait to tell my father about this," Draco said, cheerfully as he strutted into the room and started for the back of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll be seated up here," Casey said, arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She pointed at a single table at the front of the room by the teacher's desk. "Now, Mr. Malfoy," she added when Draco showed signs of staying in the back. Once Malfoy had sat down, Casey looked over the 6th year class. "Snape's reign of this class is over. And as such, I will not tolerate any misbehavior from _any_ house. If there is a squabble, I don't care who started it, all parties will be punished. You will turn your potions homework in on time. I don't care who your parents are. While you are in my class you adhere to my rules. Do I make myself clear?"

"And why do we have to listen to a mudblood who's lived with muggles all these years?" Draco said, loudly, eliciting laughter from the other Slytherins.

"50 Points from Slytherin for each person who laughed at Mr. Malfoy," Casey said and the laughter died instantly. "I'm not kidding. I won't tolerate any disrespect or misbehavior in my class. And Mr. Malfoy… two weeks detentions for calling me a mudblood."

When there were no more comments, Casey said, "Now, let's begin with the lesson. You'll be working with whoever is sitting next to you to produce the potion written on the board. I'll tell you when to stop."

Hermione got up to grab the ingredients while Harry flipped through his textbook to find the procedure for the Draught of Living Death. Once all the ingredients were collected, Harry started preparing them to go into the cauldron.

Across the room, Malfoy was plotting how to best get back at Professor Novak and Potter. A small explosion should work nicely and as Malfoy started working on his potion, he tried to figure out the best stage at which to create the diversion.

Casey, meanwhile, was eyeing Draco Malfoy carefully. She knew that the kid wouldn't take his punishment lying down but when would the pureblood brat make his move? And what would the consequences—

Draco's station exploded in a geyser of liquid. Students were screaming as they were splattered with potion and Harry tried to navigate his wheelchair away, but the liquid on his robes was starting to smoke and his skin felt like it had been spattered with hot oil.

Then the vapors from the potions started combining and students started coughing from the fumes.

Casey tried to pull out her wand but it was as if her fingers didn't want to work. Her skin was burning and itching and she felt drowsy…

Before she could call for help, Casey fell unconscious on the stone floor.

--------

Up in the Hogwarts kitchens, Dobby felt the magical warning system he'd used on Harry Potter go off. Using the house elf's own version of apparition, Dobby found himself in the midst of the potions room and surveyed the unconscious students.

"Dobby…" Harry Potter's voice was faint and he looked like he was barely hanging on to consciousness. "Help… Padfoot…"

Sirius, while certainly feeling the effects of the potions cloud even in dog form, started whining when Harry slumped forward and fell out of the wheelchair. Grabbing the back of Harry's robes, Sirius pulled Harry out of the room before running up to the teacher's lounge where McGonagall was finishing her year's lesson plans. Transforming back to human, Sirius started talking quickly. "There was a potions explosion! Harry and the rest of the class were in it. That house elf, Dobby is—"

"Go back to the Potions room, Mr. Black," McGonagall said, heading for the door. "I will find Madame Pomfrey."

Sirius headed back to the dungeons praying that none of the students were fatally harmed.

--------------------

When Albus Dumbledore learned of what transpired in the 6th year potions class, there was no benevolent smile on the headmaster's face… no twinkle in the bright blue eyes. There was only cold fury etched into every line of the old man's face as he looked down at Draco Malfoy who was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. "I have never seen any student with less regard for human life," Dumbledore said with forced calm. "You nearly killed your fellow students not to mention yourself. I have tried to help you learn respect for all but apparently that's the foolish dream of an old man." Dumbledore waited until Malfoy looked him in the eyes before going on. "Draco Malfoy, I hereby expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Severus Snape, who had just entered the hospital wing to check on his own students said, swiftly, "Headmaster, don't you feel that that is a trifle harsh?"

Dumbledore turned to face Snape. "Do not lecture me on fairness, Severus Snape. You have always favored your own students above all others. You encourage the Slytherins to be underhanded and tell them that they are superior to all others. Give me one reason why I should not dismiss you from the staff."

The students who had regained consciousness now stared at Snape and Dumbledore. Snape seemed genuinely shocked at the headmaster's threat. "You need me to help protect Potter and—"

"You cared more for Lily Evans than you ever cared about her son," Dumbledore said, coldly. "I made that mistake before when I believed that Petunia Dursley would protect her own sister's child. I will not be so foolish again. You do not care for Harry. That excuse holds no weight with me."

"You would turn me away?" Snape asked, desperately. "Send me to Voldemort with all the information that I possess?"

"Memories can be modified," Dumbledore replied, evenly.

--------------


	6. Sacked

Chapter 6 Sacked!

The news that Draco Malfoy had been expelled spread through the school like wildfire along with the rumor that Snape had been sacked.

In the Hospital wing, the 6th year Potions students were recovering from inhaling the toxic fumes from the explosion. Madame Pomfrey had insisted that everyone spend an entire week under her watch and care so she could be sure that there were no adverse side effects.

Harry's bed was next to Hermione's and they told Ron—who had declined to continue with Potions—what had happened the brief time they were in class.

Ron looked relieved when Harry said that he and Hermione were both okay. "It hurts to breathe a little, but Madame Pomfrey said that that should go away in another day or two," Harry said as he sat up a bit more as Sirius entered the hospital wing. "Sirius. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Casey's just fine as well. Though Madame Pomfrey said she's to avoid exertion as much as possible for the next few days," Sirius said, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I, uh… wanted to thank you for saving my life, Sirius," Harry added, solemnly.

"Just fulfilling my godfatherly duties."

"Heard anything about Snape?" Ron asked, eagerly. "Is he sacked or is Dumbledore keeping him around for some reason?"

"Dumbledore has suspended Snape until he makes his decision," Sirius replied. "But at the very least he won't be head of Slytherin anymore. Casey will be taking up that post."

"The Slytherins won't be too happy," Hermione said before coughing lightly. "Malfoy called Professor Novak a… well, a mudblood."

"And you should have seen Dumbledore," Harry said, thinking of when he'd started coming to in the hospital wing. "He was livid."

"At Malfoy?" Ron said, incredulous.

"And Snape," Harry added. "Dumbledore said that Snape cared more about my mother than he ever cared about me… as a student, I mean."

Sirius let out a long sigh. He remembered how after 5th year Snape had begun stalking Lily. Even after she and James married, Lily was sometimes afraid to go out on errands alone because she felt like someone was watching her. What if Lily had survived that night? Would Snape have tried to take Lily and get rid of Harry? A horrible thought, but one never knew…

--------------

Snape angrily paced his quarters. Dumbledore had sealed Snape's rooms so that he couldn't leave and had forbidden any visitors except for a house elf that brought breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

How could Dumbledore keep him prisoner?

And when would the headmaster lay down his decision?

Despite what Dumbledore alluded to Snape did consider Harry Potter's safety. Lily would never forgive him if something happened to Harry on Snape's watch.

Snape flopped down into the armchair in his sitting room. Lily would never forgive him anyway. She hated him. Ever since that day after the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL when he slipped and called her… "When I called Lily a mudblood," Snape said aloud to himself. "That was the day she started hating me."

He tried to talk to her, but he could never find the courage to apologize. He had even kept an eye on her when she was out doing chores. Making sure she was safe and that Voldemort didn't…

Snape sighed. "Who am I trying to fool? I stalked her. I passed vital information along in the hopes that James Potter would be killed and I could have Lily all to myself. But she cared more about her son than her own life."

Standing and pacing the room again, Snape tried to make a case for himself but there was nothing he could think of that might favor him with Dumbledore.

It was hopeless to believe that the headmaster might keep him.

--------------

The clock on the wall in the Hospital wing turned to midnight and the light from the full moon coming in through the open curtains on the windows fell upon the sleeping students.

Except for two…

Harry was still awake, sitting up in his bed, several pillows behind him, his glasses pushed high on his nose as he looked through his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ trying to think of how Malfoy had botched the potion.

In the bed next to him, Hermione lay on her side, watching Harry read by moonlight. There was something about Harry… and it wasn't just his being The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One… Something about Harry had captured her ever since 3rd year… Maybe it was how kind he could be even though he'd grown up in truly horrible conditions. Or his determination to do the right thing, even if it meant breaking school rules. Or even Harry's desire to always save those nearest and dearest to him.

Whatever it was about Harry, Hermione knew deep down that 3rd year was when she'd stopped thinking of Harry as just a friend and started imagining that someday they'd be something more. But did Harry think of her that way or did he have eyes for Ginny or even Luna?

"Hermione?"

Hermione was brought from her thoughts when she heard Harry say her name. "Oh, sorry. I was just…"

"Watching me read?" Harry replied, closing the textbook and setting it on his night table.

"Something like that," Hermione replied, smiling at Harry.

"Well, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep," Harry said, removing his classes and pulling the pillows from behind him and setting them on the floor by his bed. "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione waited until Harry had fallen asleep and his breathing became even before saying, "Good night, Harry," and blowing him a kiss.

---------------

Harry awoke the next morning to find that Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of his bed looking older than usual. "I wonder if I might have a moment to talk to you, Harry… and to apologize for what I've done to you."

Harry sat up and pulled his glasses on as Dumbledore drew the curtains around the bed to give the two of them some privacy. "You left me with my aunt who hated me and my uncle who abused me since I was 5," Harry said, coolly. "I had my spine fractured this summer because my cousin hit me with a car leaving me in a wheelchair because I can't move my legs. You can apologize all you want, sir, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you."

Dumbledore had expected that and while he knew that there was nothing he could do to alter what had happened, he also realized that he had to take responsibility for his actions. "Harry I have always believed that people would do the right thing when pressed. But… in the case of you… perhaps I failed to take into account old pains and grudges. I believed that your aunt could look beyond her estrangement with Lily and take care of you. And I believed that Snape could take his affections for your mother into account in how he treated you."

"I think you trust to easily, sir," Harry said, simply.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "I dare say that I do. But looking back on my mistakes, I find that I also do not look as deeply into a situation as I ought to. Certainly in the case of Sirius…"

"What are you going to do about Snape, sir?" Harry asked, curiously.

On any other day, Dumbledore would have admonished Harry for not saying 'Professor Snape'. But today… "I haven't yet decided whether or not to dismiss Severus Snape, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "What do you think I should do?"

Harry's first inclination was to tell Dumbledore to fire Snape but there was something Harry needed to know before giving his opinion. "Why have you kept Snape all these years, sir?"

Dumbledore considered the question before replying, not only to give himself some time to think but also because he was rethinking his reasons. "Snape swore to me that he had genuine remorse for telling Voldemort about the prophesy and said that he would help me in any way if I could keep Lily safe." Harry's mind was reeling as he listened. Snape was the one who passed the prophesy onto Voldemort? But Dumbledore was going on and Harry tried to listen and not jump to conclusions. "All Snape has done for me he has done because he was… obsessed with your mother. They knew each other from childhood and I believe at first they were good friends. Sadly, about 5th yeah, their friendship was irreparably broken. Lily never told me why."

Harry thought for a moment, taking his time as he thought. After a while, he looked Dumbledore in the eye. "I think… you should give Snape the sack."

---------------

Three days after the accident in Potions the entire castle gathered in the Entrance Hall as Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy stood with their trunks by the front doors. Since Malfoy's father was in Azkaban and his mother and aunt were in hiding, Snape had been the only person to take the teenager in while he was underage.

Dumbledore stood before the two Slytherins and said, "I am sorry that it had to come to this Snape… Mr. Malfoy."

"When my father finds out about this," Draco swore. "You will pay dearly, old man."

With that, Draco Malfoy left the castle, Snape following behind after charming the luggage to float along behind them.

-----------------


	7. New Directions

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was rereading 'DH' and I had the thought that if the Death Eaters could taboo Voldemort's name why the same spells couldn't be applied for the word 'mudblood'.

As for Casey being the new head of Slytherin… trust me, the students are going to be in for a few surprises.

Next chapter will be story time for Harry and Sirius as Sirius tells Harry more stories of the Marauder years.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 7 New Directions

There was an air of restlessness going through Slytherin House the night after Snape was sacked.

The only other teacher in the castle who had been in Slytherin was Casey Novak and Dumbledore seemed very keen to post her as Head of House.

Seeing Draco Malfoy be expelled had told the other Slytherins one crucial thing: That Dumbledore was through playing around. A student committing gross misconduct _would_ be expelled. And if past misdeeds were taken into account, then any of them could be next.

All the Slytherins were uneasy as they imagined what would happen to them and what Professor Novak would do as Head of Slytherin.

---------------

At the end of the week, Harry was ready to get out of the hospital wing. After the car accident that summer, he'd spent enough time in bed and he was tired of being on his back.

After Madame Pomfrey helped him get dressed, Harry moved over into his now cleaned and decontaminated wheelchair, moving his legs into a more comfortable position before giving a thankful nod to the Hogwarts nurse and heading out into the hall where Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting for him.

Hermione flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried! I mean, I was released yesterday and when Madame Pomfrey said that you had to stay—well, you were still asleep—I wondered—"

"You didn't have a collapsed lung over the summer, Hermione," Harry replied, hugging her back. "That's why Pomfrey wanted me to stay the extra day. Because she wanted to make sure my lungs were okay."

Hermione pulled back and after gazing into Harry's green eyes for a moment, she leaned forward again and kissed him on the lips.

Ginny and Ron gaped as Hermione and Harry made out right there in the hallway.

Sirius, on the other hand, grinned happily. He knew Harry and Hermione belonged together. They just seemed to fit perfectly. "Way to go, Prongslet," Sirius, said, cheering Harry on.

Ron looked dumbfounded at Sirius. "You're not going to break them up?"

Sirius gestured at the couple who had disengaged the kiss and were now just staring at one another. "How can you interrupt that?"

-----------------------------

Lord Voldemort was NOT HAPPY.

He looked down at his two servants and tried to maintain his temper. Best not to kill them until he had to. "I have lost my two spies within Hogwarts' walls," Voldemort said, coolly. "How do you suggest I proceed?"

"We can still penetrate Hogwarts and…" Snape trailed off when he saw the slit-like nostrils flare.

"I meant," Voldemort said with forced calm. "How do I proceed with punishing you and Draco Malfoy?" On his knees, Draco looked up and felt his heart pounding in his chest as Voldemort withdrew his wand. "Tell me of Harry Potter's injuries."

"Several of the nerves in Potter's spinal cord were irreparably severed," Snape said, calmly. "He cannot move his legs and is confined to a wheelchair. Quite an easy target."

Voldemort paced for a moment as he thought. He needed to enter Hogwarts, defeat Potter and Dumbledore, and eliminate all the mudbloods, half-bloods, and muggle supporters. "Who took your place teaching Potions, Snape?"

"Cassandra Novak," Snape replied, simply. "An attempt on her life was why Draco was expelled."

Voldemort looked less angry and slightly more pleased at this news. "How did you do try to eliminate her?"

"We were making Draught of Living Death," Malfoy replied, as calmly as he could. "I dumped all my ingredients—unprepared—into the cauldron. It created a geyser. Then the potion vapors started to mix…"

"Had Madame Pomfrey not treated everyone in time the entire class—Mr. Malfoy included—they would all have fallen into an irreversible coma," Snape explained.

"I will not punish the two of you," Voldemort said as his magical sensors started prickling. "I sense, Snape, that you have made an Unbreakable Vow with Draco's mother in regards to his safety. The two of you are bound to each other and will therefore be responsible for getting my Death Eaters into Hogwarts Castle."

Malfoy and Snape glanced at each other doubtfully.

"If you fail," Voldemort said, silkily. "You will beg me to kill you when I have finished with you."

------------------------

At dinner that evening, Casey stood up from her seat at the staff table and looked at the Slytherins. "Since I am your new Head of House, I will be very frank. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards another student or to any other professors. Furthermore, with the help of Professor Flitwick, a jinx has been placed on the word 'mudblood'. Any student who uses the name will automatically lose their house 20 points. And this applies to ALL students, not just the Slytherins."

Harry exchanged looks with his friends. It certainly seemed that Casey was taking her post seriously and had opted to lay down the law straight off the bat. "How do you think the Slytherins are going to take this?" Ginny asked, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "But Malfoy was definitely a ringleader. With him gone I wonder who's going to rally them."

"I'm just glad Malfoy didn't do anything worse to you, Harry," said Neville Longbottom who had been listening to the conversation. "You're already in a wheelchair… imagine if Malfoy had blown up the classroom or something."

"Neville's got a point," Ginny said, flashing the shy Gryffindor a flirtatious smile. "You could have hurt your back even worse or…"

"Or he could have killed me," Harry finished. "Not to mention he could have murdered a teacher."

"I would like your attention, please," Dumbledore said, loudly and clearly and all whisperings ceased as the students turned to the Hogwarts headmaster. "As you are all well aware we are without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Regretfully, I haven't yet found a suitable replacement for Snape, so until further notice you will have that space of time as a free period. However…" Here Dumbledore met Harry's eyes. The headmaster remembered how Harry had organized 'Dumbledore's Army' the previous year and decided that perhaps this was a perfect opportunity for the disabled student to reassert himself as a warrior for the light. "If Mr. Harry Potter will consent, I will arrange for him to lead a defense class in the evenings."

Harry was stunned. Dumbledore was essentially making him a teacher… even though Harry was disabled… "I… yes, sir," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. "Um… I guess…"

Dumbledore laughed. "I will make a schedule that should work for everyone and pass it on to you, Mr. Potter."

--------------------------------------------------

_Manhattan, New York_

_SVU Precinct_

No one was quite sure how an owl had managed to get into the building but Fin was 99 percent sure of who had sent it.

While Stabler, Benson, and Munch shooed the bird outside, Fin carefully slipped to the parchment envelope the owl had dropped and headed to the locker room to read the letter.

'_Hey, Fin_

_I've included a general update letter for the others but since you know my little secret I'll give you the full scoop. I survived a potions explosion during my first class. And yeah, I'm fine. I've tried writing the Wizengamot(the wizard high court) about prosecuting muggles who commit crimes against wizards but apparently I'm a blood traitor so they're not giving me much notice. _

_Anyway, after the explosion I mentioned, the former Potions teacher—Snape—was fired and the student who caused the incident was expelled._

_I miss SVU. Teaching is much more challenging than prosecuting rapists. _

_Harry Potter is doing well. He's… kind of adjusting to being in a wheelchair. I don't think I've ever encountered such a resilient teenager. Since Hogwarts is without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry's leading classes in the evenings and the students are learning a lot—disarming, stunning, and maybe even Patronus charms later._

_I'll try and drop in around Christmas if you guys want to see me._

_Take care and stay out of trouble._

_Casey Novak, Professor of Potions'_

Fin smirked. It sounded like the former ADA had her hands full but if anyone could teach young witches and wizards and survive, Casey Novak could.

"Hey, what's the letter?" Elliot Stabler said, coming into the locker room.

Fin handed over the letter written on notebook paper and when Stabler turned away, Fin slipped the other letter into his pocket.

"Sounds like Casey's doing okay," Stabler said, finishing the short note. "When did this come in?"

Fin shrugged. "Yesterday. I didn't get a chance to open it last night, so I brought it in." _'Actually, it was delivered by that owl you scared off.'_ "I think I'm heading out for the day. See ya, Elliot."

"Later, Fin," Stabler said, watching the detective leave the room. There was something going on and it had something to do with the letter from Novak…

--------------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Castle_

Harry sat near the entrance to the Quidditch pitch watching as Ginny directed the students who had decided to try out for the Gryffindor team. There were three groups: keepers, beaters, and chasers. First the keepers took off and one at a time they took turns defending the three hoops that stood at one end of the pitch.

Then one of the keepers—it looked like Ron—stayed up while the potential chasers tried to score goals.

Harry stared longingly at the sky. How he dreamed of being back in the air, soaring and diving…

Looking at the wheelchair he sat in Harry felt the weight of his situation start to press in on him. He'd never again be able to walk down to the pitch, broom over his shoulder, eager for a glorious match against Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. He'd never be able to stroll hand in hand with Hermione by the lake…

And very worst of all, Harry thought, he'd never feel the wind ruffle his hair as he dove for the golden snitch.

He'd forever be stuck in this wheelchair because he couldn't move his legs…

And as Harry watched Ginny lead the selected team into a practice, he suddenly felt very depressed.

---------------

Hermione hadn't seen Harry since breakfast and that worried her.

He wasn't in his suite… he wasn't with Hagrid or Luna… and Ginny and Ron hadn't seen Harry at Quidditch tryouts.

Dashing through the castle, Hermione checked every place she could think of. There was no one in the Room of Requirement and Professor Novak hadn't seen Harry either.

It wasn't until she tried the astronomy tower that she finally saw Harry parked near one of the open windows staring out onto the Hogwarts grounds. "I've been looking all over for you, Harry," Hermione said, calmly as stepped into the room. "You weren't at lunch…"

"I went to watch the Quidditch tryouts," Harry said, quietly. "I saw everyone flying around and… I realized that that will never be me again. I'm never going to walk again because of my bastard of an uncle. Because of him I can't move my legs… I can't fly…"

Hermione cautiously stepped closer, keeping her eyes on Harry the whole time. "Harry… flying… Quidditch… it's all… What you've lost is not as important as what you've gained. You have people who care about you. You've gained your freedom from the Dursleys."

"Freedom?" Harry said, derisively. "I'm stuck in a bloody wheelchair, Hermione! I can't move my legs! I can't walk! I can't get in a bath or dress by myself! You call _this_ freedom?"

"There's nothing wrong with needing help, Harry," Hermione said, taking a few more steps towards Harry. "I know this has been hard for you, but… it's been hard on Ron and I as well." Harry looked doubtfully at that. "You've been there and… you've saved us so many times but the one time you needed to be saved… we weren't there. I wish you had told us what was going on with your uncle, Harry," Hermione said as she walked up to the window and sat on the sill facing Harry.

"Told you what?" Harry said, quietly, as he looked away. "That Vernon liked to beat me when he had bad days at work? That he'd lock me in my cupboard if I brought home a grade that was better than Dudley's? That Dudley used me as a punching bag on a regular basis?" He turned to look Hermione in the eye. "You and Ron want to hear about all of that?"

"Yes," Hermione said, firmly. "Because we're your friends. We care about you, Harry. Me, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Sirius… we're all here for you. Just… please let us in." She took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We're not going anywhere, Harry. No matter how horrible your past is."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry replied, with a faint smile. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Hermione stood and waited for Harry to turn away from the window before she replied. "Just don't do that again, Harry."

"I'll try."


	8. Conversations

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Merry Christmas indeed! Apparently I'm on a roll updating two stories in one day.

During Harry's talk with Hermione the stuff in italics are flashbacks, FYI.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 8 Conversations

Halloween marked the first Hogsmeade visit for the students and Harry and Hermione's first official date as a couple.

But what should have been a pleasant and fun trip was actually something more somber. Hermione had finally talked Harry into telling her everything about his abusive past.

Sitting in a quiet corner of the Three Broomsticks, Harry held a bottle of butterbeer in his hand as he sat opposite his girlfriend. "I was about 5 the first time Vernon hit me," Harry said, looking at his bottle. "I was setting the table and I put the forks on the wrong side. He punched me in the jaw. I told my teachers that my cousin and I had been wrestling and he hit me by accident."

Hermione just listened as Harry talked, occasionally giving encouragement when Harry seemed to be unable to describe a particular moment. Harry described broken bones, interviews with police and social services… even spending a month in the hospital at age 9 when a fall down the stairs—caused by Dudley—had resulted in internal injuries. How could people hurt someone so innocent? "Harry…" Hermione reached across the table and took her boyfriend's hand. "Tell me about that night… in New York."

Harry sighed. "I just wanted a few moments to think… About Cedric… Lupin… I just wanted a walk to clear my head. We…" Harry took a breath to calm down. "We weren't due at the restaurant for two hours. I told Vernon I just wanted to take a short walk… I'd be back in an hour… he grabbed me by the upper arm."

_Vernon Dursley pulled his nephew out of the hotel and down the street, finally shoving the boy into a dark alley nearby. "You're not going for a 'walk', you little freak! You're going to your kind, aren't you?!" Grabbing Harry and throwing him against the wall, Vernon balled up his fist and threw a punch into Harry's side, making the teenager double over._

"After he punched me… he threw me to the ground," Harry said, still not meeting Hermione's eyes. "Then… he started kicking me. I managed to get to my feet and I ran. I wasn't looking, I just wanted away. Next I knew, I was flying across the hood of Vernon's car."

_Lying on the road, Harry's entire body was wracked with pain… he couldn't move and there was an especially sharp pain when he tried to breathe._

"_What the bloody Hell are you going to do now, Vernon?!" Petunia was screaming. _

"_We have to dump him off somewhere," Vernon said, picking Harry up and throwing him in the backseat of the car._

"_I saw a police department a little down that way," Petunia said, pointing. "We'll drop him off there."_

_The Dursleys got into the car, Dudley behind the wheel and taking directions from his mother. Taking a sharp turn, he narrowly missed a cop coming out of the precinct as his father threw Harry out of the back seat._

"I came to briefly in the emergency room," Harry said. "I had a… a tube down my throat and…"

"You were intubated?" Hermione asked, looking shocked.

Harry finally looked at Hermione. "Yeah. And… I… I think I was actually dead for a moment, 'Mione."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"

"My heart stopped," Harry said. "The muggle doctors brought me back, but…"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. "You are… the luckiest person I know, Harry. You could have died, but you're still here."

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm still here," Harry said, giving Hermione's hand a return squeeze. "Ever since Vernon started beating me… there were times I thought he'd kill me."

"You're still here, Harry," Hermione repeated. "Just remember that."

---------------------

Most people felt the loss of loved ones around Christmas but for Sirius, it was Halloween that always brought up the sad and painful memories.

Halloween 15 years ago was when he'd lost his best friend in the whole world… and that was when his life had headed straight into a downwards spiral… first was James and Lily, then Harry…

And this summer Remus had been cruelly taken away.

It wasn't fair.

Now Harry was all Sirius had left. The last reminder of wonderful times long gone.

Looking at the clock on the wall in Harry's suite, Sirius noticed that it was getting to be dinnertime. Harry should be back from Hogsmeade by now….

Down in the Great Hall, Sirius scanned the Gryffindor table for his godson or Hermione but didn't see either one of them. Hurrying up to Ron, Sirius asked, frantically, "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron looked at Sirius and shook his head before checking his watch. "They should be back here by now." Exchanging a look with Sirius, Ron stood quickly, leaving his plate of food untouched. Ginny stood up as well and followed her brother out of the hall and out onto the grounds.

Sirius looked at Harry's friends. "Ron, you check with Hagrid. Ginny… uh…"

"I'll check the Quidditch Pitch," Ginny said, hurrying off.

Ron looked at Sirius. "What about you?"

"I'm hoping Harry and Ginny are still in Hogsmeade," Sirius said before changing into Padfoot and running off as fast as he could towards the village.

Coming to the edge of the village, Sirius resumed his human form and started hurrying along the street, looking for Harry.

"Sirius?"

Whirling around, Sirius saw Hermione coming out of the Three Broomsticks with Harry. "You… weren't at dinner," Sirius said, trying not to look like he was about to tear his hair out with worry.

"'Mione and I lost track of time," Harry said, looking rueful. "I didn't mean to worry you, Sirius."

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, Prongslet."

Looking up at his godfather, Harry said, "You're not going to lose me, Sirius."

"I almost lost you this summer," Sirius said, kneeling down so as to better face Harry. "You're all I have left of James, Harry. You mean the world to me."

Harry hugged his godfather. "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius hugged him back. "I love you, too, Prongslet." Standing up, he smiled. "Now let's go enjoy that Halloween feast, eh?"

-------------

"I hope Harry's alright," Ginny said as she stood on the front steps of Hogwarts with Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said, vaguely. "Ginny… you ever think that sometimes we take Harry for granted?"

"You mean how he's saved you, me, Hermione, Sirius, Luna, Neville… the entire wizarding world… repeatedly?" Ginny asked, looking up at her older brother.

"Exactly," Ron said, looking over the grounds for Harry, Hermione or Sirius. "How did I not know my best friend was in so much trouble?"

"Because he didn't tell us," Ginny replied, simply. "Because Harry has never had someone who really cared about his problems. He's used to doing everything alone."

"But he's not alone," Ron protested.

"Not anymore," Ginny said, trying to be patient. "But when he was younger he was. We just have to be patient. Harry will open up to us eventually and—Look!"

Ginny pointed at the path up to Hogwarts. Sirius was in the lead followed by Harry and Hermione. Once in earshot, Ron said, "We were worried, mate. You okay?"

"Just fine, Ron," Harry replied, levitating his wheelchair up the stairs. "Hermione and I were talking and we lost track of time."

Ron started to ask what they'd been talking about but Hermione shot him a look that said '_We'll_ talk later'. Knowing when to shut up, Ron followed the others inside and to the Great Hall for a quick dinner before going back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

--------------

Late that night, after Harry was asleep, Hermione told Ron, Ginny, and Sirius about her conversation with Harry earlier that day.

Ginny was shocked and Ron was angry. "The Dursleys give muggles a bad name," Ron muttered.

"I can honestly say I wouldn't mind handing all three of them to Voldemort," Sirius said, darkly.

"But there's nothing we can do about the Dursleys now," Hermione said, pointedly. "We need to help Harry. Even if he thinks he doesn't need help. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone said in unison.

"So what should we do to help Harry?" Ginny asked, studying Hermione.

"I think the first step is getting Harry more comfortable with needing help," Hermione replied.

"The bloke's in a wheelchair, Hermione," Ron said. "Harry can't even get dressed on his own."

"And admittedly, Harry's in a unique situation," Sirius said. "I've done research and there's no records of a witch or wizard with a permanent spinal injury."

"Sirius, let Hermione handle research, okay?" Ron said, smirking. "So… any other ideas?"

----------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter summary: Harry starts asking for help, Snape finds out Draco's NOT an idiot, Stabler finds out Casey Novak is a witch, and Harry discovers that his dad was quite a romantic.

Chapter 9

* * *

The morning of the first Quidditch match of the season, Harry awoke to find Sirius looking through Harry's photo album. There were tears in the older man's eyes and every now and then he sniffed a bit.

"Dad or Lupin?" Harry asked, as he sat up in bed.

Sirius sighed. "Remus. We…" Sirius's voice caught and it took a moment for him to find his voice. "It hurts to be alone."

"You still have me, Sirius," Harry said, moving his legs over the edge of the bed.

Sirius sat next to Harry and put a fatherly arm around Harry. "Yeah, I still have you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you too. So… you want to go to the match today?"

"Not really," Harry said. "Um, Sirius could you… uh… Help me to the bathroom?"

Sirius nodded and stood up, picking Harry up and carrying him into the bathroom.

Once Harry was in his bath, Sirius went back into the suite and made the bed and straightened up the room. It was a combination of being busy and also giving Harry some privacy.

"Harry? Sirius?" Hermione asked, opening the bedroom and poking her head in. "Sirius, can I talk to you and Harry?"

"Harry's taking a bath," Sirius said, nodding towards the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. "What did you need?"

"I've been doing some reading," Hermione said, entering the room and pulling a notebook out of her bag. "I've been reading about spinal injuries in wizards and I wanted to tell you what I found."

"What did you find?" Sirius asked, curious.

Hermione glanced at the bathroom door before handing over the notebook which she'd flipped open to a particular page. "I found out why the healers couldn't fix Harry. Apparently, if a spinal injury is healed by magic first, then the person in question will be able to recover fully."

"But Harry was in the muggle hospital first…" Sirius said, trying to understand what the Gryffindor was saying.

"There's a 12 hour window," Hermione explained. "After that, the nerves are impossible to repair magically. _That's_ why Harry still can't move his legs."

"So now we know why," Sirius said, looking at the notes before looking at Hermione again. "Any idea about what we do now?"

Hermione started pacing. "I… I don't know. I don't know what we do now."

------------------------------

Severus Snape angrily paced the dusty floor of his old house in Spinner's End where he and Draco Malfoy had been forced to locate. He _had_ to come up with a plan.

"Why don't we just use my idea?" Draco grumbled as he sat on the couch looking at Snape.

"You mean you actually had a plan to kill Dumbledore and get the death eaters inside Hogwarts?" Snape said, derisively.

"Not Dumbledore," Draco said, dodging the question. "But in the Room of Requirement there's the vanishing cabinet Montague was found in. If that one could be fixed, you can get in through the matching cabinet in Borgin and Burkes."

Snape stopped pacing and stared at the teenager in amazement. The little prick actually had a brilliant idea! "That's… a well thought out idea, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied.

"Next time I tell you a good idea," Draco said, glaring at his former professor. "—try not to look so bloody surprised. Now, we need to send an owl to some of the Slytherins."

Snape nodded and started thinking about how to carefully code the letter so as to not alert anyone in Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------

_Manhattan, New York_

There was something odd about the way that Casey Novak had left New York and it was bugging Elliot Stabler that he couldn't figure out what it was.

Fin knew something about Casey as well, but he sure as Hell wasn't spilling the beans.

That left only one other person in whom the former ADA would confide something personal which was why Stabler was standing in the living room of Mary Clark late one Sunday evening. "So tell me, Elliot, what brings you to see me?" Mary asked as she fixed coffee.

"You know something about why Novak left," Stabler said, succinctly.

"I know exactly why Casey left," Mary said, smirking. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I know Casey Novak. She's never struck me as the kind to just up and leave which means that either she'd been planning this for a while or this was something really, really important to her," Stabler explained. "What's her big secret?"

Mary handed the SVU detective a mug of coffee and sat down in one of the living room chairs. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Casey's secret… it's just that… it's incredibly need-to-know. If I tell you… you're sworn to absolute secrecy."

Stabler looked confused, but nodded. "I understand."

Mary sighed. "Casey… is a witch."

"A what?" Stabler said, blinking. "She's… are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

"And… are you…?"

Mary laughed. "No, I'm not a witch. My son's a wizard, so…"

Stabler looked disbelieving but after a moment he said, "This is real?"

"Sure as I'm sitting here," Mary replied.

"Wow," was all Stabler could say to that.

--------

Seeing Stabler's face the following day at the precinct, Fin noticed the familiar perplexed look the he'd had after finding out about Novak. Walking up to the other SVU detective, Fin said, quietly, "Found out, did you?"

Stabler nodded. "How did you, uh… I mean this is…"

Fin chuckled softly. "I pretty much reacted like you. It's…"

"Not the kind of secret I'd expect from Casey," Stabler said, looking at Munch and Olivia who had just come in. "I know that, uh…"

"You think we should tell them?" Fin asked, looking over at his partner and Stabler's.

"Munch is a pretty private guy. And Olivia can keep a secret," Stabler said. "You think we should? I mean if Casey found out…"

"She'd probably turn us into something nasty," Fin finished, nodding. "Still, then she wouldn't have to code her letters."

"So what do you think?" Stabler asked, glancing at the other two detectives.

"Hell, why not?" Fin said, shrugging. "Come on."

As Stabler and Fin went to talk to their partners, Stabler asked, "What if they think we're insane?"

------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Castle_

It was after 1 in the morning and Harry was in the grips of his nightmares: reliving the abuse from the Dursleys, seeing Cedric's murder, seeing Lupin fall through the archway in the Department of Mysteries… Feeling the car driven by Dudley slam into his body.

Sirius touched Harry's shoulder and the teenager bolted upright, looking around, wildly. "Harry, you're alright. It's okay…"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, reaching for his glasses. "Nightmares."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment, then said, "You probably don't want to go back to sleep, do you?"

Harry shook his head before sitting up more. "Not really."

Sirius nodded. "You want to hear more stories about James and Lily?"

"Yeah… okay," Harry replied. "Uh… What did Mum and Dad do on their first date?"

Sirius laughed. "I know that first hand because Wormtail and I spied on James. He took Lily to the edge of the lake where he'd set up a picnic dinner. They spent hours sitting and talking… and the food was driving Wormtail and I crazy because we were skipping dinner to make sure James didn't screw anything up."

"You helped him?" Harry asked, curious.

"Remus helped with the planning and what to say to get Lily's interest," Sirius replied, "I gave James ideas for the romantic food and how to charm the pants off Lily. Eh, I mean—"

Harry grinned. "I know what you mean, Sirius."

"A year after we graduated, James proposed to Lily," Sirius went on. "Remus was… coming up on a full moon, so I had to help James plan everything out perfectly. Ho took Lily to a very romantic—and expensive—muggle restaurant; he even bought her a dozen roses which he gave her when they met up that evening. The waiter came with the ring box on a small plate. James took the ring, got down on one knee, and proposed."

"Did Mum cry?" Harry asked, picturing the scene in his mind.

"She couldn't even say 'yes'," Sirius said, wistfully. "James told me all she could do was nod." Thinking, Sirius got up and went to the small dresser where he kept his own clothes. After a few moments of searching, Sirius came back with a diamond ring. "I know… that you and Hermione are still young. But, uh… if you… feel that… some day you might…" Handing the ring to Harry, Sirius cleared his throat before going on. "That was Lily's engagement ring. She, uh… left it to you in case you ever met someone…"

Harry studied the platinum and diamond ring. Two hands held a crowned diamond heart and on the inside, were the words, _'What's meant to be will always find a way'_. "Thanks, Sirius."

------------


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To me Christmas is about two things—family and food. Family for obvious reasons, and food because a good meal just puts everyone into high spirits. As for the religious aspect, I consider myself an agnostic.

As for the food mentioned in this chapter, I have never had a real lobster roll and I admit that if I croaked right now that would be one of my real regrets. (I'm a foodie, what can I say?)

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 10

* * *

December came quickly and before Harry knew it, he was on the Hogwarts Express back to London and on his way to a warm, friendly Christmas vacation at the Burrow.

Casey Novak was spending two days at the Burrow as well before taking a muggle airplane flight back to New York for the remainder of the holiday.

On the train in their own compartment Harry had shifted himself from his wheelchair to the train seat next to Hermione who took his hand in hers. "It'll be nice to have some time away from Hogwarts," Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I have to admit… even I've been feeling the strain this year."

"Hermione Granger is overworked?" Harry said with mock incredulity. "What next? I'm able to get up and walk?"

Hermione raised her head and looked up at her boyfriend with a morose expression. "Harry, I didn't mean…"

"I was joking, Hermione," Harry said, shrugging, before looking down at his immobile legs.

"Harry…" Hermione saw that he was starting to become withdrawn and she waited until he finally turned to look at her. "Harry… I know this has been hard on you. But I love you. Whether you can walk or not."

Harry pulled his girlfriend into a kiss and after a few wonderful minutes, he said, "You really don't mind if I'm in this wheelchair the rest of my life?"

Hermione smiled. "I love you, Harry. And if you can deal with this then I can certainly deal with this."

"Thanks," Harry added before he and Hermione resumed their kissing.

--------------

The snow had started falling again when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron finally got to King's Cross Station. Up on the platform, Sirius stood with Casey Novak and Tonks, all three of whom were dressed in muggle clothes.

As Harry rolled down the ramp set up by one of the exits, Sirius noticed that Hermione had a hand resting on the back of Harry's wheelchair. "Ready for Molly's cooking, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, jovially.

"Am I ever!" Harry replied, eagerly. "I'm starving!"

"Molly promised to prepare an authentic American meal," Casey said, looking cheerful.

"What? Pot roast?" Harry quipped, lightly.

"Come on," Tonks said, impatiently. "Let's go. I'm famished!"

-------

Molly Weasley was just pulling out a large casserole dish out of the oven when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Casey, and Tonks came in through the door. "Oh, good!" Molly said, bustling out of the kitchen. "I was starting to worry. How's the snow?"

"Sirius… had to carry me," Harry admitted, looking abashed. "My wheelchair couldn't get through the snow drifts."

"Well, come on in," Molly said, trying to tactfully change the subject as Harry seemed embarrassed by his disability. "I've got a fire going in the living room. Sirius… do you mind helping me finish supper?"

Sirius nodded and followed Molly to the kitchen and looked at the casserole sitting on the counter. "What's this?"

"Macaroni and cheese," Molly replied, opening the oven and pulling out a pan of… "It's cornbread," Molly explained. "I've also done barbequed ribs, homemade applesauce…"

"Casey mentioned you were doing an American meal," Sirius said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a bowl of creamy lobster salad.

"That's for the lobster rolls," Molly said, smiling.

"Did you say lobster rolls?" Casey said, eagerly, as she came into the kitchen. "Molly, I really think I love you right now."

Chuckling, Molly turned to Casey. "I wrote to your friend, Detective Tutuola, for some of your favorite foods."

"Ribs, cornbread, mac and cheese, lobster rolls…" Casey's mouth was watering as she caught a whiff of the maple barbeque sauce simmering on the stove. It was sweet and smoky… "We better eat soon or I'm gonna just—"

"In a few minutes, dear," Molly said, looking at Sirius. "Why don't you put drinks out and then call everyone to eat?"

Once everyone was seated at the table—Arthur was working late with Bill and the twins were still in Diagon Alley at their flat—Molly dished out the food.

Following Casey's example, the others put heaping spoonfuls of the creamy lobster salad on the grilled buns and dug in, sampling the ribs, cornbread, macaroni and cheese and the applesauce.

"This is delicious," Harry said, chewing a bite of his lobster roll.

"There's this hole in the wall diner in Manhattan," Casey said, pulling the meat off a rib. "Best rolls outside of Maine. It's my… secret spot."

"What's for dessert?" Hermione asked, pushing her plate away a bit. She'd had a stuffed roll, a heaping scoop of the macaroni, 5 ribs, and a healthy slice of the cornbread.

Molly smiled. "Apple crisp pie. And vanilla ice cream."

"Keep cooking like this and I might not even bother going back to New York," Casey said, as the scents of apples and cinnamon wafted from the kitchen.

Once everyone was finished with dinner, Sirius helped Molly clear the table before bringing out the still warm pie and a container of ice cream which was flecked with actual vanilla bean pulp.

Even though he was full, Harry managed to make room for pie and ice cream.

------------------------------------------

_Manhattan, New York_

_SVU Precinct_

"The professor returns!" Detective John Munch said, looking up from his desk and seeing Casey Novak walk into the squad room.

Olivia Benson looked up as well and gave a welcoming smile. "Hey. How's England?"

"Snowy," Casey replied, grinning. "How's it going here?"

"We're surviving," Munch replied, shrugging. "How's teaching?"

"I prefer prosecuting rapist and murderers to be honest," Casey replied, as she saw Stabler and Fin come into the room.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Fin said, looking stunned. "Teaching is worse than dealing with this shit?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Olivia said, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm starting to get it. No recent lab explosions," Casey said as Stabler sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. "So… what's been happening around here?"

---------------------------------------------

_The Burrow, England_

_Christmas Day_

Harry was awoken by a pillow flung at him by Ron who was up and had already pulled a sweater over his pajamas. Reaching for his glasses, Harry asked, "What time is it?"

"8:45," Ron replied, watching Harry get situated in his wheelchair.

"I'm going to hit the bathroom. I'll meet you downstairs," Harry said, directing his chair towards the door.

Ron wanted to ask Harry if he needed help but figured that Harry would ask for help if he needed it.

Downstairs, the entire Weasley family—exempting Percy—along with Hermione and Sirius were gathered in the living room where a roaring fire was going steadily and a small mountain of presents was gathered under a beautiful Christmas tree.

Seeing Ron come into the room, Sirius asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He'll be down in a few moments," Ron said, sitting on the floor by the couch. "Merry Christmas, Mum."

"Sirius, where are you going?" Hermione asked, as she watched him get off the couch and head out of the rom.

"I'll be back in a moment," Sirius assured her. He headed upstairs and found Harry in his room pulling one of the sweaters Molly had made for him. "Harry, I've been thinking… and I can't help but think that there's something bothering you."

"It's nothing," Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry… talk to me."

Harry sighed. "I just keep wondering… why you didn't want me… to live with you."

Sirius sighed and sat down on Harry's bed. "When you were born… there was a compromise between James and Lily. I would be named your godfather… but… Molly Weasley would be made your legal guardian."

"What?" Harry was stunned by this. "Why wouldn't Mum want me living with you?"

"Because of the fact that I was always the most irresponsible of the Marauders," Sirius replied. "Lily wanted you to live with… with Moony, but… as a werewolf…"

"And she didn't trust Pettigrew?" Harry added.

"Exactly. Molly agreed… that's why she's always been…"

"Like a second mother," Harry whispered.

"I'd love for you to live with me, Harry," Sirius said, looking Harry in the eye. "But…"

"It's okay, Sirius," Harry replied, nodding. "It's what Mum wanted. I just thought…"

"That it was because of the wheelchair?" Sirius shook his head. "Some nights… when I was in Azkaban… the only thing that got me through was thinking about you. Knowing that you were out there and that some day I'd get a chance to have a life with you… and Moony… I'd be dead by now if I didn't have the idea of you to hold on to." Standing up and looking at Harry, Sirius grinned. "Now… there's a huge pile of presents downstairs and I'm eager to rip into them. What do you say, Prongslet?"

-------------------


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have hit the updating trifecta

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have hit the updating trifecta! I know it's been a long time and I am going to work on not leaving you guys hanging. To prove that….. I wrote a cliffhanger for this chapter!

Also, the apple crisp pie mentioned in the previous chapter is my own invention. And I am going to tell you right now how to make it.

When you start with your peeled, sliced apples, toss them with cinnamon sugar with a touch of fresh grated nutmeg. This will help bring out their juices.

On the bottom of your pie crust—store bought or homemade, your choice; but blind bake the crust first—put a nice layer of crumbled Walker's Shortbread cookies.

For the topping, more shortbread crumbles, a tablespoon or two of flour, brown sugar and a handful of oatmeal. Combine, then mix with cold butter. Chill this while you build the pie.

Once the apples are a bit macerated—the juices have started pooling at the bottom of the bowl—put them into the pie shell. (the cookies absorb the juices so while the apples stay juice, they don't make the bottom soggy.

Add the crisp topping and bake at 350 until golden brown.

Enjoy the pie and the chapter.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 11

"Harry, what's it like?" Hermione asked as the two of them sat in the kitchen late that night sharing a butterbeer.

"Which part?" Harry asked, sipping his drink. Catching his girlfriend's glance at the wheelchair, Harry sighed. "It's like… being under a partial version of _Petrificus Totalus_. I can feel my legs, but… no matter how hard I try they just won't move."

Hermione didn't reply at once but after a while she asked, "What was the scariest moment… after the accident?"

Harry thought on it for a while. "When I woke up. I couldn't move at all, really. I just kept wondering what was going on. If I would be okay or…" After sipping his drink, he went on. "You can't imagine what it's like… I want to just get up, but my legs just won't budge."

Hermione reached out a hand and Harry took it, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Harry. I don't care if you can walk."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling. "It's easier to deal with this knowing you guys are here to help me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Sirius here. If he'd…"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Lupin's death wasn't your fault, Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who—"

"I know…" Harry said, squeezing back. "I just keep imagining if Sirius had died…"

"But he didn't." Hermione looked at her boyfriend and added, "Harry, I know it's hard for you to talk about your situation, but promise me you won't shut me out. I want to help you. Even if you're embarrassed. I really do care about you."

Harry nodded and after the two finished their drinks in amicable silence, Harry went up to his room and directed his chair up to the bed. After throwing back the blankets, he moved over to the bed and moved his legs underneath before lying down and taking his glasses off and setting them on his nightstand. Smiling as he thought of Hermione, he closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep.

--

King's Cross station hadn't yet become busy when the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry arrived at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Ron and Ginny went first followed by Hermione and after the twins went through with the bags, Harry directed his wheelchair through the barrier.

"Have a good holiday, Harry?"

Harry turned to see Casey Novak coming off of the train. "Yeah, it was fun. How was New York?"

"Same as always," Casey replied, smiling. "I found out that the others figured out I'm a witch."

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked, curious.

"Good, I guess," Casey replied, following Harry and his friends back onto the train and into a compartment. "At least now I don't have to worry about coding my letters."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hermione said, quickly, grabbing her bag and digging around for something. After a moment, she pulled out a small notebook and started flipping pages until she pulled out a leaflet. "I found out that in the Southwestern United States the wizarding community has collaborated with some muggle judges to establish a combined court system."

Casey read over the information, her mind racing. This was the solution she'd been looking for. And she even knew one of the judges mentioned. "This is excellent." Looking up at Hermione, she added, "Thank you."

"Before the holiday I asked Susan Bones—Her aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement—if she could arrange a meeting between you and her aunt. Next Saturday at 10am." Hermione looked pleased.

Casey looked slightly surprised. "I couldn't get a hearing at the Ministry to save my life," she finally said, trying to figure out how this teenager had succeeded where she'd failed.

"Madame Bones heard about Harry," Hermione explained, noticing that Harry straightened up a little. "She was horrified by what happened to him. And she was especially angry that Vernon and Dudley Dursley got off so lightly."

"Hey, Riker's isn't exactly what I'd call 'light'," Casey argued.

"I think she means as opposed to Azkaban," Harry replied. "And as terrible as the dementors are… Vernon deserves it."

"What about your cousin?" Ginny asked, curious.

Harry thought for a moment before replying. "What gets me about Dudley is that they tried him as a juvenile rather than an adult."

"The District Attorney thought that it was a better bet trying Dudley as a kid," Casey explained, seeing Harry's expression. "I wanted to try him as an adult but the D.A. thought that he might get off."

Harry didn't say anything for a while but he finally asked, "If you can talk Madame Bones into trying my uncle and cousin…?"

Casey Novak only hesitated for a brief moment before saying, "If I can talk her into presiding over a hearing, I will see to it that they are punished to the full extent of the law."

"Aunt Petunia, as well?" Harry added, hopefully.

Casey nodded. "I won't let any of them get away with their actions against you, Harry."

--

Amelia Bones only took one day off a week—usually Saturday to work on her garden—but this was one time she felt that it was more important to go into the office.

Casey Novak was waiting patiently outside the office when Amelia walked up. "Madame Bones. Thank you for seeing me."

"You would be Ms. Cassandra Novak, yes?" Amelia inquired as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I am," Casey replied, nodding. "I wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter."

"We pride ourselves on living harmoniously with muggles and we prosecute to the fullest extent when a witch or wizard attacks an innocent muggle," Amelia said, as she sat behind her desk. "Yet when one of the most famous wizards of our time is attacked, the wizarding legal system fails us."

"Then put the Dursleys on trial yourself," Casey replied, simply.

"I would most certainly like to," Amelia said, thinking of sending Potter's relatives to a cell in Azkaban. "But there aren't many members of the Wizengamot who would join me. Maybe… five others."

Casey grinned. "You get the other people… I'll help with the prosecution."

"There are a few other details that we must discuss first," Amelia said, before the younger woman got too ahead of herself. "First off… Harry Potter's uncle and cousin are presently in an American prison, correct?"

Casey nodded. "I've already sent messages along that the local English courts will also be putting them on trial. Vernon and Dudley Dursley will be sent here and then if they're convicted and sentenced here you will have the decision of whether the two sentences will be consecutive or concurrent."

"If the Wizengamot decides against punishing the Dursleys?" Amelia asked, curiously. "I do not want to be responsible for letting them loose."

"If we don't convict here then they'll be sent back to their imprisonment in New York," Casey replied. "All bases are covered."

Amelia leaned back in her chair, thinking. After a few minutes, she leaned forward. "I will contact the others members of the high court and I will tell you when the trial date will be."

Casey nodded and stood, shaking Amelia's hand. "Thank you very much."

"Thank me," Amelia said, standing as well. "—when we've successfully prosecuted the Dursleys."

--

Blaise Zabini always seemed to be a quiet, unassuming student. Good grades, but not particularly studious.

That was why Draco Malfoy had chosen him to help carry out his plans.

First off was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

And—if possible—try to keep Harry Potter from nosing around too much.

Not that that was a very difficult task. With Harry in a wheelchair he had much more important things to worry about.

Still… further injuring Potter would be amusing to say the least. But doing it would very tricky given that Professor Novak wasn't protecting her house anymore.

It would have to be an accident.

--

Hermione stuffed her Arithmancy book into her bag as she left the classroom. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry was supposed to be helping the students with dueling abilities. It was amazing that the simple act of instructing others made Harry seem even more attractive. Maybe it was simply the fact that he'd taken up the post even though he couldn't walk.

There was an unusual amount of students rushing past as Hermione headed up the stairs to the 6th floor and as she got to the top of the stairs she saw a crowd of people gathered at the foot of the staircase. "Excuse me. What's going on? Clear the way, please, I'm a Prefect."

The students parted and Hermione's bag slipped from her hand, landing on the stone floor and spilling books and parchment.

Harry's motorized wheelchair lay in it's side next to Harry whose body was in a crumpled heap.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she rushed towards him. Looking around wildly, she tried to think. "Uh… Get Madame Pomfrey! Dumbledore! Anyone! Don't just stand there!"

The students started moving away, a few hopefully running off to fetch help.

Harry was unconscious, and as Hermione looked him over, she could tell that at least one of his legs was badly broken.

In what seemed like a year but was only a few minutes, Dumbledore pushed through the remaining crowd followed by Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" Dumbledore asked and Pomfrey immobilized Harry and levitated him onto a stretcher.

"Why are you immobilizing him?" Hermione asked, ignoring the headmaster's question as she started to follow the school nurse. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore repeated firmly as he stepped forward and took her arm in a gentle, yet firm, grip. "Please. Let Madame Pomfrey take care of Harry." Hermione nodded, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, though, she hugged Dumbledore tightly, sobbing loudly. Dumbledore was stunned for only a brief moment, but then he put his arms around Hermione and said, calmly. "I know you are afraid for Harry. But if he could survive his ordeal this summer I have no doubts that he will over come this as well."

Pulling away, Hermione said, "I need to see him, sir. I need to know he's not…"

Dumbledore nodded and after whispering something to McGonagall he swept down the stairs, Hermione right behind him.

When they got to the hospital wing they found Pomfrey gently placing Harry on a bed before waving her wand over Harry's unconscious form.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, tears still streaming.

Pomfrey looked up. "Albus, contact St. Mungo's and tell them to send a healer immediately."

"What's wrong?" Hermione repeated, urgently. Dumbledore left quickly as Hermione watched Madame Pomfrey magically splint both Harry's legs. "Please tell me what's going on," Hermione begged.

Pomfrey turned to look at Hermione, her face impassive, but Hermione could see the worry in the woman's eyes. "It will take some time to repair Potter's broken legs… The internal and spinal injuries I will need assistance with."

As Pomfrey started working on healing spells, Hermione tried to think. Harry had internal injuries. He'd injured his spine again. _'Please,'_ Hermione prayed. _'Please let Harry be okay.'_


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: How's this for updating time, huh? Since I cut off mid-action last chapter it was easier to continue. Next update should be to 'The Bonds of Family'. (Dudley makes an appearance!)

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 12

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore returned with Healer Brianna Jacques the headmaster gently took Hermione's arm and led her out of the room. "We should let them alone so they can take care of Harry," Dumbledore said, quietly. "And I need you to contact Sirius and inform him of what has happened."

"No need, sir," Sirius said as he came up to them. "The house-elf—Dobby—found me."

Peeking from behind Sirius was the small house elf who seemed to be cowering. "Dobby is sorry he didn't protect Harry Potter, Professor, sir! Dobby is sorry!"

"Dobby, you have nothing to worry about," Hermione said, trying force her face into a brave smile as she knelt down. "Harry will be okay."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Healer Jacques had poked her head out of the hospital wing and she glanced briefly at Hermione and Sirius before looking back at the headmaster. "We need you in here, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and went in, the door closing softly behind him. "How is Harry?"

Jacques shook her head. "Well, it will take some work but I'll be able to heal the further damage to Mr. Potter's spinal cord."

"How much damage?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Full-body paralysis," Jacques replied as she finished healing the teenager's internal injuries.

Harry let out a groan and opened his eyes. "Wha… what… happened?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said, quickly. "You had an accident on the stairs. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry's eyes were darting around. "I can't… move."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, and then said, "We used a variant of _Petrificus Totalus_ to make sure you didn't move and injure yourself more." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, he added, "You'll be okay, Harry."

Harry started to turn his head but Pomfrey stopped him. "Don't move your neck, Potter. We're working on healing your spine and we don't need you moving and making it worse."

"Worse?" Harry said, panic rising. "How much… worse?"

Jacques looked at him. "You're completely paralyzed from the neck down, Harry," she said, simply. "We're doing all we can but it will take about 8 hours to repair all the newest damage."

"But… then I'll… be… okay?" Harry said, slowly.

Pomfrey looked at Harry and a quick diagnostic spell revealed that her newest fear was spot on. "His lungs aren't working."

Jacques dug into the bag she'd brought with her and pulled out a device Harry recognized immediately. "Harry, I'm sorry to do this to you, but your lungs aren't working like they should." With the skill of a muggle doctor, she'd intubated Harry and hooked him up to a small device which she set on the floor next to the bed. "It's a magical ventilator, Harry," Jacques explained as she resumed the healing spells for Harry's spine. "Just until I can make sure your lungs are working properly again."

Harry gave the slightest nod and tried not to let his panic overwhelm him.

--

The last rays of the sun were shining through the windows of the Hospital wing when Harry was finally able to feel his body. And immediately he wished he couldn't. Sharp and throbbing pain shot up and down his back and his legs hurt like hell.

"Potter, squeeze my hand," Jacques said, taking Harry's hand. After a moment, Harry's hand squeezed and his eyes lit up hopefully. "Okay," the healer said, smiling. "You've got full sensation back. Other hand?" Once she was satisfied that Harry could move his arms, she waved her wand and Harry's bed elevated so the teenager was in more of an upright position. Looking down, Harry saw that his legs were still splinted. Jacques caught the look and replied, "We needed to take care of your other injuries first—particularly your spine. Now… Would you like that tube out of your throat?"

Harry nodded and in less than a minute the tube was out and he was breathing on his own again. "Thanks," he said, slightly breathless.

"Just lie back and relax, Mr. Potter," Jacques said as she and Pomfrey started on Harry's legs. "We'll have you finished in a couple hours."

"Can I see… Hermione now?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said, nodding. "And your godfather is here as well." Going to the door and opening it, Sirius, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family—except for Charlie and Percy—entered as well.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, as she ran to his side, pulling a chair up to the bedside. "Oh, thank Merlin you're alright."

"You worried the hell out of us, mate," Ron said, smiling. "And you took a few decades off Hermione's life, too."

Hermione went to the other side of Harry's bed and carefully sat next to him, taking his hand in both of hers. "I thought I'd lost you." Happy and relieved tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Harry," Dumbledore said, kindly. "What happened?"

Harry turned to look at the headmaster. "I… don't know how he got in, but… It was Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Sirius said, flabbergasted. Turning to Dumbledore, he asked, "Didn't you expel him?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, coolly. "Which means that we must question all the Slytherins to ascertain who let him back into the castle."

"Were there any other Slytherins around?" Hermione asked.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think. "Blaise Zabini," he finally said, opening his eyes again.

"Then I will start with Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore said, leaving to find the student in question as well as Casey Novak.

--

Blaise was nervous as he sat in Professor Novak's office. The former ADA was slowly circling his chair, a steely eye on the teenager. "I-I don't kn-know why you think I'd let Malfoy in," he said, trying to at least keep his voice somewhat steady.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to search your things," Casey said, stopping to lean against her desk, staring right into Blaise's eyes. "I found 5 letters to you from Draco Malfoy. I know you're working with him. Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Blaise protested. "I was just supposed to keep Potter and Dumbledore out of the way!"

"Why?" Casey pressed. When Blaise didn't reply right away, she stood up. "If you were behind this, then you're not only looking at expulsion… you'll also be facing criminal charges."

"What?!"

"Unless you tell me right now what happened. I'll try to get you off with suspension," Casey said, calmly.

Blaise took a moment before saying, "Malfoy needed into the Room of Requirement. He said he had to fix… something. He didn't tell me what. He told me to do whatever I had to do to keep Potter and Dumbledore… I didn't want to hurt anyone! Malfoy was the one who… I couldn't do it! I just stood there!"

Casey took a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll talk with Dumbledore."

--

In the Room of Requirement, Malfoy worked quickly to finish his repairs. That idiot Zabini had gotten busted and if that was the case then Malfoy had a very slim window in which to finish his task.

Banging on the wall made Malfoy jump and he started making the final repairs just as the door exploded.

"Malfoy!" Sirius Black, Dumbledore, and Casey Novak ran in, wands pointed. "Don't do anything stupid, kid!" Sirius shouted as the teenager moved in front of a cabinet whose doors were open.

Malfoy didn't move for a moment until the wands pointed at him lowered slightly and he dove inside the cabinet.

Casey ran forward and looked inside. "He's gone." Kicking the side, she swore. "It's a Vanishing Cabinet."

"Sirius, find out where the other cabinet is," Dumbledore said, quickly. "I will send the aurors to find Mr. Malfoy."

"Start with Snape," Casey said, looking around. "I have to prepare for a trial."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, politely.

"February 5th, the Dursleys are to be tried by the Wizengamot," Casey replied.

"Hopefully this time they'll get the punishment they actually deserve."

--

"You almost got the both of us caught." Severus Snape's voice was the deadly tone only used when he was about to do something drastic. "If Potter had died…"

"Who cares if Potter's dead?" Malfoy sneered as he paced the living room of Snape's home on Spinner's End.

"The Dark Lord wants to kill Potter personally," Snape said, icily. "Did you finish the task?"

"Unless they destroy it, the cabinet has been repaired," Malfoy said, still pacing.

"Then we must move quickly or the aurors will arrest us before we can carry out the plans," Snape said, looking at Malfoy.

"Tomorrow night. Alert the others. At sunset we'll be inside the castle."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter will be the Dursleys' trial. There will be no mercy. Let me know what you think should be the appropriate punishment for Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 13

Harry was NOT HAPPY.

Snape had somehow slipped a message to Dumbledore that the Death Eaters would be attacking the following evening at sundown.

And despite his protests that he could still fight from the wheelchair, Madame Pomfrey had insisted Harry say in bed.

"But I can help!" Harry shouted as he tried to sit up but he stopped as a sharp flash of pain shot up and down his spine.

"And that is why you're not going anywhere, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey replied as she eased him back and handed him a small vial of pain-reducing potion. "Your injuries may be healed, but you're body's still sensitive. And it will take a while for you to regain your strength."

"So… I'm just going to be lying here while the Death Eaters attack?" Harry protested.

"Professor Dumbledore had made arrangements for you to be taken to a secured location in the castle," Pomfrey explained.

"So while everyone else is risking their lives, I'll be stuck in bed," Harry grumbled.

Pomfrey sighed. "Potter, I know you want to be part of the upcoming battle but the best thing you can do right is rest."

Harry sighed. "Can you at least help me sit up a bit more?" He asked.

Pomfrey nodded and went to Harry's side, sliding an arm behind him. "Gently, now." Harry started sitting up but winced after only a little bit of light movement.

"I'm okay," Harry said, stubbornly, and after sitting up a bit more, the Hogwarts nurse slid a few pillows behind him.

"Just rest, Potter," Pomfrey said after getting Harry settled. Looking to the entrance as the doors creaked she saw Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, and Casey coming in. "You've got visitors," she added.

"Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked, giving him a kiss before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wish I could get out of bed," Harry said, shrugging. "But it hurts to move too much."

"You scared all of us, Prongslet," Sirius said, looking serious. "I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

"Well, it will be a while before Mr. Potter is up and about," Pomfrey said, quickly. "But he will recover."

"But he can't… I mean, his legs are still…"

Hermione looked at Pomfrey who shook her head. "Potter still has no motor function in his legs."

Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand. "So… even when he does get out of here he still won't be able to walk."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Pomfrey replied. "We did try." Turning to Harry she added, "Now you need to get some sleep. You'll be moved first thing tomorrow morning."

--

With the aurors on the look out for Death Eaters activity, Draco Malfoy had arranged for the second Vanishing Cabinet to be moved from Borgin and Burkes to an abandoned muggle house outside of Spinner's End. While he was disgusted that Snape had chosen the house as the starting point but Snape had warned him against talking ill of the house's dead owners.

To Snape, the house had special meaning. Not because of his own past, but because once upon a time, a little redheaded girl with green eyes had lived here.

The cabinet was in position in the open sitting room and as the sun started to set the Death Eaters would use it to enter Hogwarts and take over the castle.

Milling around the house, Snape found himself in what was most likely Lily's old room. Sighing, he made a mental promise to the first and only girl he'd ever loved. _'I _will _protect Potter. And I _will_ make it up to you for what I've done.'_

--

The sun had just started rising above the mountains when Dumbledore entered the hospital wing followed by Severus Snape.

Going to Harry's bed where the teenager was still asleep, Dumbledore gently shook Harry's shoulder to rouse him. "Harry?"

Harry took his offered glasses and slid them on before looking at the headmaster. "Is it time, then?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied, looking over at Snape.

Harry started when he saw the former Potions Master. "What's Snape doing here?"

"Please remain calm, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "Snape is here at my invitation." With a wave of his wand, Harry's bed was in an upright position. "And since I'm sure you would have doubts about having Snape escort you to your destination, he shall wait here until I return." With a second wave of his wand, Dumbledore changed the metal legs of the bed into feet. "Just relax, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

--

The Vanishing Cabinet had been relocated to the dungeons and since that was the point the Death Eaters would enter, Dumbledore had felt it better to relocate Harry to the furthest possible point.

As such, Harry had been moved to his suite with what seemed like the entire D.A. as his bodyguards.

Instead of the standard hospital wing bed he had been in, Harry was now in what was more like a muggle hospital bed, complete with a small magical remote that could adjust the incline of the bed up and down.

Some of the D.A. members seemed uncomfortable around Harry as they milled around the suite, but Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville stayed close by in case Harry needed anything.

"What I need is to be able to get up," Harry replied after the third time being asked.

"How long are you going to be like this?" Neville asked.

"Pomfrey said that she'd contact a magical physical therapist to start helping me next week," Harry said, as he looked out the window of his bedroom. The sun was starting to set and soon the Death Eaters would be making their attack.

"Don't worry, Harry," Neville said, trying to sound braver than he really felt. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Harry said, looking at his friend.

"Sirius will be just fine," Hermione replied, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and taking his hand. "Everyone will. Just relax."

"Relax?!" Harry shouted as he tried to sit up even though the pain in his back was excruciating. "Hermione, I'm stuck in bed because Malfoy sent me down a long flight of stairs! Death Eaters are planning to attack! How can you sit there and tell me to relax?!" Groaning, Harry lay back, panting heavily.

"Harry…" Hermione said, calmly. "Don't worry about everything else right now. Once you're up and about again, then you can go back to that saving-people thing you do so well," she added with a smile.

Harry gave a weak smile back. "Did you hear that the Dursleys got a trial date before the Wizengamot?"

"What do you think will happen to them?" Ron asked, curious. "They've never sent a muggle to Azkaban before."

"There is always a first time for everything," Luna said, flatly.

"There aren't a lot of people who I'd say deserve a cell in Azkaban," Neville said, looking at Harry. "But from what you've said about what the Dursleys did to you… it… it seems… fair."

Fair wasn't a word that Harry used much in his life; but the notion of the Dursleys going to Azkaban… yes. That seemed fair.

--

The dungeon was deserted when Malfoy came out of the cabinet followed by the first wave of Death Eaters.

"Quickly, now," Malfoy said, looking around, his wand out.

As they started out of the dungeons, none of the Death Eaters expected the ambush that awaited them as they came into the Entrance Hall.

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Draco Malfoy by the throat and started squeezing. "YOU! TRAITOR!"

"Drop him!" Dumbledore gave a sweep of his wand and the person holding Malfoy flew backwards and hit the wall.

As the agents of Voldemort came out of the dungeons, a team of aurors took secret passages to cut around to the dungeon where the cabinet was.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stunned two Death Eaters that had just come out before using a Reductor Curse to blow up the cabinet and eliminating the entrance.

Back up in the Entrance Hall, the Death Eaters had been quickly neutralized and Dumbledore looked around at the aurors, Order members, and 7th year students that had helped. "That was surprisingly easy," he observed uneasily.

"Yes," Alastor Moody replied, as aurors started taking the captives out. "But that could just be because we were prepared for them."

Dumbledore considered this then said, "Check every inch of the castle. Make sure there isn't anyone hiding, waiting to launch a second attack."

As the 7th years started to search the castle, Dumbledore sent a messenger to Harry.

--

Even though the castle had been cleared Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius decided to stand guard for Harry with Sirius sleeping by Harry's bed in his animagus form and Ron sleeping on the cot in the corner.

In Harry's connected sitting room, Ginny and Hermione decided to stay up in case something happened or there was some news.

Sitting on the floor, working in an essay for McGonagall, Hermione found herself distracted. She kept sneaking glances at Harry's bedroom door and wondering if Harry was okay.

"He'll be fine, Hermione," Ginny said, looking at her. "And Like Madame Pomfrey said… he'll be out of bed in a few days."

"How is Harry supposed to defeat Voldemort if he's in a wheelchair?" Hermione asked, putting her things aside and looking up at Ginny. "He can't walk… right now he can barely sit up on his own…" Tears started sliding down Hermione's cheeks as she added, "He fell down stairs and we almost lost him."

Ginny knelt down and gave Hermione a sisterly hug. "Harry will bounce back from this. You'll see."

Wiping her eyes, Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he will… He has to, right?"

--

4 days after the Death Eater incident, Harry was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. Reaching for his glasses, Harry saw that Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Brianna Jacques were standing with a man that Harry hadn't seen before. Seeing Harry's questioning look, Dumbledore said, "Harry, this is Ryan Wilkinson. He's a physical therapist from St. Mungo's."

Harry adjusted his bed so he was sitting up before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ryan shook Harry's hand and replied, "I know you're probably eager to get up and about again, but we're going to do this slowly, alright? We don't want any setbacks." Harry nodded. "Okay… first off, how's your arm strength right now?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied as Ryan came closer.

Holding his arm above Harry's head, Ryan said, "Okay, try pulling my arm down."

Harry reached up and after a while, he found himself—not pulling Ryan's arm down—but lifting up slightly.

"Good," Ryan said, smiling. "Very good. Well, since you're arm strength is in fine shape, let's start with you moving around a bit, eh?"

Jacques brought Harry's motorized wheelchair over and parked it right next to the bed. "Now if you feel you can't do it, Harry," she warned. "Don't push yourself."

Harry nodded and threw back the blankets before sitting up and moving his legs over the edge of the bed. Reaching over for the armrests of his chair, he waited, seeing if his body would resist the movement. So far so good. Doing a combination of lifting himself up, pushing off, and pulling, Harry found himself settled in the wheelchair. After getting his legs in a more comfortable position, he looked at Dumbledore and the others.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled with relief. "Welcome back, Harry."

--


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The Dursleys go to trial and get special punishment from someone close to Harry.

Surprise at the end for H/Hr fans!!

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 14

The Ministry car pulled up to an old abandoned bus depot and parked along the street.

Two aurors got out before pulling a man and woman out of the vehicle along with a burly teenager. Kingsley Shacklebolt's grip on Vernon Dursley never let up as he led the man into the depot which served as today's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as all three Dursleys arrived, reporters from a myriad of Wizarding newspapers and radio station—British and American—swarmed the small group.

"Mr. Dursley, how can you justify your abuse of Harry Potter?"

"Dudley, is it true you were trying to kill your cousin when you hit him with the car?"

"Mrs. Dursley, is it true you swore to kill Harry yourself if he ever talked about the abuse?"

"Mr. Dursley, did you ever sexually abuse Harry Potter?"

The questions continued as the Dursleys were led to courtroom 10 where they found Casey Novak standing with Albus Dumbledore and Healers Brianna Jacques and Ryan Wilkinson. "Nice to see you made it here in one piece," Casey said, smirking.

"You FREAKS have no authority over us!" Vernon spat at Casey. "You have attacked my family, and now you think that—"

"Mr. Dursley, I suggest you shut up before the press fries you in the evening news," Casey said, quietly, flicking her gaze to the side where the press army was waiting.

Vernon's face grew red but he did shut up and when the doors opened he was led inside to one of three chairs in the center of the room. Once he was shoved into the chair, chains wrapped around, binding him, Petunia, and Dudley to the chairs. "What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon shouted, looking up. The red in his face drained as he saw the scores of witches and wizards who filled the gallery. Seated in a motorized wheelchair in the front row was Harry whose expression was startlingly cold.

Amelia Bones stood and addressed the court, her voice clear and chilled. "Members of the Wizengamot… you have been informed of Harry Potter's situation. How this summer he was the victim of a muggle car accident and lost all motor function of his legs. You have been informed of the years of abuse Vernon Dursley inflicted upon Mr. Potter and the torment from Dudley Dursley as well as Petunia's cover-ups of the abuse and injuries." Looking down at the Dursleys, Amelia hid her disgust as she went on. "The Dursleys have received punishment from the muggle law. Now we must determine the appropriate punishment by wizarding law." Looking at Casey Novak, she added, "Cassandra Novak… you have the floor."

"First witness is Muggle detective Odafin Tutuola," Casey said, looking at Fin who had come in and stood near the Dursleys, looking like he wanted to crack heads. "Detective, describe when you first saw Harry Potter."

"When he was thrown out of a speeding car," Fin replied, simply. "Harry rolled and landed at my feet."

"What kind of injuries did Harry have?"

"Left leg broken in 4 places, right arm, middle and ring finger, thumb and elbow broken, spinal fracture, broken ribs…" Fin gave a snarly (A/N: Yes, snarly is a real word… I checked.) look at the Dursleys.

"And what caused Harry's injuries?" Casey asked, crisply.

"Vernon Dursley attacked his nephew… broke the kid's fingers, thumb and ribs," Fin said, shortly. "In trying to get away, Harry ran into the street where he was hit by his uncle's rental car which had been driven by Dudley Dursley."

"Thank you, Detective," Casey said before introducing Healer Brianna Jacques. "Ms. Jacques… you've done physical examinations of Harry and you've read the muggle medical reports. Give us an overview."

"At the muggle hospital Mr. Potter's broken leg was set in a cast up to his hip. His fingers, thumb, and arm were set in a cast as well. A back and neck brace immobilized Mr. Potter's spinal cord to prevent movement and further injury," Jacques replied, succinctly.

"And has Harry recovered from his injuries?" Casey asked, glancing at the Wizengamot.

"The broken arm and leg, yes."

"But not the spinal injury?" Casey asked in clarification.

Jacques shook her head. "While he still has full sensation, the nerves in Mr. Potter's spinal cord that control leg movement were severed. We tried to heal the nerves, but were unsuccessful."

"Is Harry able to stand or walk?"

"No. He can't move his legs at all," Jacques replied.

Casey nodded, wanting to make the wizarding court understand the severity of Harry's condition. "Will he ever regain the use of his legs?"

Up in the gallery, Harry felt his heart clench as he heard the testimony. It was stuff he knew, but every time he heard the words it just drove the point home more and more. He would be in a wheelchair the rest of his life. He couldn't walk… couldn't fly…

"Harry?" Looking up, Harry noticed that Dumbledore had bent over next to him. "It's time, Harry."

Harry nodded and after a few moments, he directed his wheelchair so that he was next to the Dursleys.

Casey looked at Harry and her gaze said 'I'll be brief'. "Harry, you recognize the three prisoners here today?"

Harry glanced over and nodded. "Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley."

"Your uncle, aunt, and cousin," Casey said, noticing the angry look on Harry's face.

"Your _family_ shouldn't beat you senseless or hit you with a car," Harry growled. "Petunia's the only one I share blood with."

"She's your mother's sister, correct?"

"Yes," Harry said, shortly. "Not like she ever acted like it. Worked me to death, never even took me to get basic immunizations when I was younger."

"So we have child abuse, vehicular assault, child labor, medical neglect… anything else you'd like to add, Harry?" Casey asked, stealing a look at the Dursleys.

"They kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs till I was 11," Harry added.

"Noted," Casey replied, then gave a nod to indicate that Harry was free to leave.

Outside the courtroom, Harry ignored the calls from reporters and let one of the aurors lead him to a small room nearby where Sirius was waiting. "How're you holding up, Prongslet?"

"It never gets easier," Harry said, not meeting his godfather's gaze. "Talking about… you know… "

Sirius nodded. "I can only imagine how it's been for you. And what it was like for you to live all those years with the Dursleys. I failed you, Harry. I shouldn't have gone after Wormtail all those years ago. I should have just taken you somewhere. You, me, and Remus. We could have been a happy little family."

"It's not your fault, Sirius," Harry said, firmly. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"But it is," Sirius repeated. "If I hadn't been so hotheaded you never would have gone to the Dursleys and you never would have been hit by that car." Looking sadly at Harry he added, "You wouldn't be in that wheelchair."

"It happened the way it happened," Harry said, shrugging. "Besides… You and I both know who's responsible for me ending up with the Dursleys."

"If it weren't for Voldemort being back…" Sirius said, trying to keep his cool. "Dumbledore manipulated you, Harry."

"He manipulated all of us, Sirius," Harry muttered. "Maybe he was just trying to do the right thing, but…"

"Justifying what he did doesn't make it right," Sirius countered.

"I know," Harry replied.

--

"We the Wizengamot find the Dursleys guilty of the charges previously stated and do hereby sentence accordingly," one of the Wizards said as he faced the Dursleys.

Harry was again if the first row of the gallery, facing his 'family' who looked rather frightened.

Madame Bones stood and said, "Since your abuse of Harry Potter spanned 10 years, you will be sent to Azkaban for a period no less than 10 years. In addition, all of your possessions and money will be given to Mr. Potter as fair payment for your mistreatment. This session of the Wizengamot is concluded."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Vernon roared as he was dragged off. "I'LL KILL YOU, POTTER!" Momentarily breaking free of the aurors holding him, Vernon charged for Harry but was thrown across the room when spells from Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Molly Weasley hit him.

Hermione stormed over to Harry's uncle and began kicking every inch of the man she could. "How DARE you do those things to Harry! You Bastard! Great bloody sod! You rotten son of a bitch!"

"'Mione!" Harry zipped his wheelchair over to her and grabbed the back of her robes. "'Mione, enough!"

"And you!" Hermione went on as she whirled on Petunia and pulled a fist back to take a punch at Harry's aunt.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, grabbing his girlfriend's arm. "Enough!"

Hermione didn't lower her arm but she did slap Petunia hard in the face before turning finally to Dudley who looked like he'd like nothing better than to beat Hermione up. With the same look of cold fury she'd had when she'd slapped Draco Malfoy, Hermione pulled back a fist and hit Dudley in the jaw as hard as she could before she punched him in the nose.

Looking over at Harry, Hermione gave a satisfied smile. "How's that for fair?"

"You didn't have to do that for me, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione replied, blushing slightly. "I'd beat them to a pulp if you'd let me," she added, giving a devilish grin.

Harry didn't say anything but he dug in his pants pocket for something. Pulling his hand out, he took Hermione's hand. "Ever since we met… you've always been there for me. Through everything… Even when no one else stood by me, you're always there."

Hermione blushed even more. "Harry, you're being…" She stopped when Harry held out the object in his other hand. "Harry…" she breathed.

"I know," Harry replied, grinning like crazy. "We're young. And there's a war going on. But I love you. And I don't want to go into this alone. I need you with me, Hermione Granger." Holding up his mother's engagement ring, Harry asked, "Will you marry me, 'Mione?"

--


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"He asked you to marry him?" Lavender Brown asked the next morning at breakfast. The Gryffindor 6th year girls were huddled together and gaping at the beautiful diamond ring on Hermione's left hand. "Hermione, you can't!"

Looking puzzled, Hermione asked, "Why not?"

Pavarti Patil giggled. "Well, 'cause Harry can't… I mean since he's in that wheelchair…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, still confused.

"You know…" Lavender said with a dirty smirk on her face. "The wedding night…"

After a moment of trying to decipher what the context was, Hermione's eyes widened. "Wha- you think… I mean, you think that…?" Brow furrowing, Hermione lowered her voice and looked at the other girls. "Just because Harry can't move his legs doesn't mean he can't… It doesn't mean that he's not able to… do certain things." Getting up quickly, Hermione grabbed a last piece of toast before snatching up her bag and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

"I think she's already slept with Harry," Pavarti whispered, sending the other girls into a fit of giggles.

--

"Harry, mate… I know you love Hermione," Ron said as he and Harry headed down to the dungeons. "But there's… something I was wondering about."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stopped outside the Potions classroom. "My legs don't work, Ron," Harry said, opening the door. "The rest of me is fine."

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "It's just… well, everyone else wanted to know."

"Ron… sometimes you are just a bit insensitive," Harry muttered as he went to the station he shared with Hermione.

--

"Harry?"

Turning around, Harry saw Ginny Weasley coming up to him, holding a small roll of parchment. "Ginny. Look, I know that you—"

Ginny shook her head and gave an honest smile. "It's okay, Harry. I'm happy for you." Handing over the parchment she added, "Dumbledore gave me this to give to you."

Harry unrolled the message and after a moment said, "I have to go. Thanks, Ginny." Heading up to the headmaster's office, Harry was surprised to find Snape standing in the office as well. "Sir?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore curiously. "What's going on?"

"Close the door, Harry," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry did so and steered his wheelchair closer. "Professor?"

"I have learned of Voldemort's secret to immortality, Harry," Dumbledore said, succinctly. "Tell me… have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

Harry blinked before shaking his head. "No. What are they?"

"Objects of the deepest Dark Arts," Snape supplied. "A fragment of someone's soul is placed in an object of personal meaning. As long as the object remains intact, the person cannot truly die."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So Voldemort has a Horcrux?"

"No," Dumbledore said, looking at Snape.

"The Dark Lord has _seven_," Snape said, watching as Harry's eyes widened.

"Why are you helping us?" Harry asked, shortly.

"Because if I return to the Dark Lord, I will be killed," Snape replied. "Draco Malfoy's botched attack on the castle has made the both of us targets of his wrath."

"What are Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"I believe that Voldemort will have chosen objects that used to belong to the founders of Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "But you have already destroyed one horcrux."

"I have?" Harry was confused for a moment until it finally dawned on him. "Riddle's diary. But… what are the other objects?"

"According to Snape, Voldemort entrusted a gold cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff to Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said. "I have done research into objects that may be of Voldemort's interest and have come up with a list. I would like your insight on it, Harry."

Taking the list, Harry looked over the items:

_Perevell ring_

_Diadem of Ravenclaw_

_Pendant of Gryffindor_

_Locket of Slytherin_

There were several more objects but Harry had a question first. "Can you make a living thing a horcrux?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It is inadvisable to do so as living things can think for themselves and are therefore prone to be hard to control. Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Voldemort's snake," Harry said. "I think she's one." After a long pause, Harry added, "And… I think… I may be one as well."

--


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two important points. Number 1) the reason I had Harry catch on so quickly to the fact that he's a horcrux is because I want Harry to have an almost normal 7th year.

Number 2) I have no plans to completely fix Harry in this story. However…

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 16

* * *

(A/N: This chapter does pick up immediately after the previous one. FYI.)

"And why would you think that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"Well… Well, I have to be, right?" Harry said. "I mean… when he tried to kill me Voldemort put some of himself in me. A piece of his soul… So… Maybe he intended to make 6 Horcruxes… but he actually made 7."

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry…"

"And if there is a piece of Voldemort's soul in me…" Harry's heart started racing as he realized what this meant. "That means… that I have die… right?"

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Snape before nodding. "I am afraid so, Harry. But you will _not_ be dying anytime soon. I promise you that."

Harry was conflicted as he looked at the headmaster. "But… then what do we do about…?"

"I daresay the proper moment will present itself in due course," Dumbledore replied, and Harry was comforted by the kind twinkle in the older man's eye. "I have been preparing you for too long to lose you before your time. You will not fall victim to Voldemort, Harry Potter. I swear this to you."

After a while, Harry again nodded. "Sir… the… other 5 Horcruxes…" Gesturing to his wheelchair, Harry added, "It's not like I can go traipsing all over the country, you know."

"This is the second reason I summoned Snape here," Dumbledore replied. "He will collect the Horcruxes and bring them here where they will be properly destroyed."

"_How_ do we destroy them?" Harry asked, curious.

Dumbledore smiled as he went to a glass-fronted cabinet and opened it, pulling out a gleaming silver sword. "When you stabbed the basilisk you imbued the sword with it's venom."

"The diary was destroyed when I stabbed it with the fang," Harry said, thinking. "So… the other Horcruxes can only be destroyed by either the sword or basilisk fangs?"

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"Then I shall first make a trip to the Chamber of Secrets," Snape said, starting for the door.

"You will need Harry to open the entrance," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. "Summon Fawkes when you are ready."

As Snape and Harry headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry asked, "Why are you helping me?"

At first Snape didn't respond but as they got to the 2nd floor, Snape finally said, "I owe it to Lily."

"You… really loved my mother… didn't you?" Harry said, looking at his former potions teacher.

"Lily Evans was the first, last, and only person I have ever truly cared for," Snape replied. "I also owe your mother for my… betrayal."

"You mean when you called her a mudblood," Harry supplied, coolly.

Echoing around the room, the voice of Casey Novak said, _"20 points from Gryffindor!"_

Harry smacked himself in the forehead. "The taboo! I forgot about that."

"Taboo?" Snape questioned, confused.

"Professor Novak put a taboo jinx on the word," Harry explained. "Anyone who uses it loses 20 points."

Snape's lips twitched in what might have been a smile. "An intelligent woman." Opening the door to the girls bathroom, Snape asked, "Will you be coming into the Chamber?"

"Uh… I don't think so, sir," Harry said, smirking. "I don't think they designed the wheelchair for that."

"And if there are other points where Parseltongue is needed?" Snape countered.

"Just… fake it," Harry replied, still smiling. "It's just hissing. Like this." Harry made a few hissing noises and then shrugged. "Nothing to it. You'll be fine. Just be happy there's not a live basilisk down there anymore."

Giving Harry a final glare as the teenager opened the entrance Snape dropped into the hole and vanished.

--

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked when Harry came through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"Voldemort," Harry said, simply as he noticed the other students working around the room. Jerking his head in the direction of his suite, Harry went through his own portrait hole and after collecting her things, Hermione followed. Once the portrait swung closed, Harry turned his wheelchair around to face his fiancée. "He's using Horcruxes. Objects he's put a fragment of his soul into. That's how Voldemort survived that night."

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the sofa in Harry's sitting room. "What now?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore has sent Snape after them."

"Snape?" Hermione repeated. "Why him?" Harry shrugged again and though Hermione knew that Harry knew more than he was saying, she just nodded. "Dumbledore must know what he's doing."

Harry yawned and glanced at his bedroom door before looking at Hermione. "Do you… want to… you know…"

"Spend the night?" Hermione finished.

Harry nodded and went over to his bedroom door and opened it. "If you want to." Hermione got up and followed Harry into the bedroom, watching as he pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and tossed them on the bed. "Um… if you want to grab something from your own trunk…" Harry said, looking unsure.

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione said, smiling as she stepped closer and took the pair of boxers. Gesturing at the bathroom, she asked, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go for it," Harry replied. "I'm just going to change as well."

Hermione ducked into the bathroom and pulled off her house sweater, blouse, and skirt before kicking off her shoes and socks and piling her clothes up neatly. Pulling on the boxers, Hermione straightened the camisole top she'd worn underneath and picked up her things before knocking on the door. "Harry? You decent?"

"Um… not exactly…" came Harry's voice. "I'm… kind of in my knickers here."

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked, tentatively.

"No," Harry replied. After a few seconds, he said, "Thanks, Dobby."

Opening the door, Hermione found Harry still seated in his wheelchair but he was now wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a short-sleeved shirt. Dobby the house-elf was standing by the end of the bed and when he saw Harry and Hermione together he said in his squeaky voice, "Dobby is leaving now, Harry Potter."

"Good night, Dobby," Hermione said, smiling.

"Good night, Miss," Dobby replied before popping out of the room.

Harry maneuvered his wheelchair next to the bed and Hermione watched as Harry lifted himself onto the turned down bed and moved over a bit.

Hermione walked over to Harry and gently lifted his legs onto the bed. "Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said as she got into bed next to him.

"No problem, Harry," Hermione replied as she rolled over onto her side so she was facing Harry.

"It's really not?" Harry asked. At Hermione's look he added, "The fact that I can't move my legs."

"You mean when you and I get married?" Hermione said, quietly, a smile on her face. "Harry, I'd help you through anything. It doesn't matter if you can't move your legs." Reaching out a hand to brush Harry's hair out of his eyes, she said, "I love you, Harry."

It took Harry a moment or two to move so he was on his side facing Hermione. "And I love you, 'Mione. I always have… and I always will."

After a few moments, the two fell asleep, still holding hands.

--

Hermione awoke when the sunlight started filtering in through the curtains on the windows. Harry was still asleep and so she just lay there for a while, letting him sleep. But as she started to close her eyes to go back to sleep, Hermione sat bolt upright suddenly as she felt something move against her leg.

"'Mione?" Harry muttered, sleepily, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't reply, but she threw back the blankets and just stared at Harry's legs.

After a while, Hermione decided she was imagining things and started to lay back down but she froze when she saw Harry's leg twitch. "Harry… Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Harry said, reaching around for his glasses. He slid them on just as his left leg gave a small jerk. "Hermione… did you see…?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, stunned. Meeting Harry's eyes, they both started getting up. Hermione pulled Harry's boxers off and slid her skirt, blouse, and shoes back on and Harry pulled on his own sweater before moving into his wheelchair.

Heading to the hospital wing, Harry knew that it was most likely just a muscle spasm. But what if…?

Opening the door to the Hogwarts infirmary, Harry and Hermione saw Madame Pomfrey bustling about the room. Seeing Harry she exclaimed, "Merlin's beard, Potter! What's happened now?!"

"My leg jerked," Harry said simply.

"On the bed, Potter," Pomfrey replied, briskly, pointing.

Harry went to the bed indicated and hoisted himself onto it as the school nurse started performing diagnostic spells. After a moment, she pulled off Harry's shoes and drew her wand across the bottom of his foot, eyes widening as Harry's foot gave a slight shiver. "Mr. Potter, I wish to get confirmation before I say for certain," Pomfrey said, doing a few more spells on Harry's spine. "But I believe that you may be regaining some motor function."

"So… I might be able to walk again?" Harry said, a smile starting to form on his face.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up yet, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey warned. "Just because you might be regaining some function does NOT mean that you'll be able to leave the wheelchair." Seeing Harry's crestfallen expression, she added, "It is possible that you'll regain enough use of your legs to walk. But as I said, I want confirmation before I say for certain."

Taking Harry's hand, Hermione said, "So… even if Harry does start getting the use of his legs back… he still might not be able to walk?"

"It's possible," Pomfrey replied. "Or Harry may regain his former strength. Or he might be able to walk but require assistance. But until we know for sure…"

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. "I'm going to find Sirius and Dumbledore." Looking up at Madame Pomfrey, she added, "And you'll find someone who can--?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Pomfrey nodded, heading to her office.

Harry sighed as he lay back down in bed. He'd spent more time in hospital beds this year that in the entire span of his life. But maybe… just maybe… that would soon change.

--

Once Brianna Jacques arrived, she repeated the diagnostic spells and checked Harry's reflexes. After 15 minutes of testing, she smiled at the teenager. "You, Mr. Potter, are an exceptionally lucky young man. You are indeed getting function back in your legs."

"But how?" Sirius asked, confused. "The muggle doctors and the healers said…"

Jacques shrugged. "I'm not sure how. But… the nerves in Harry's spine are starting to send signals again."

"Okay," Sirius said, looking happy but hesitant. "But what kind of recovery does this mean?"

Jacques shrugged. "Not sure yet," she said, honestly. "I'll send Ryan Wilkinson over here an d we'll get Harry started on the physical reconditioning. Then we'll see what happens."

"Best case, worst case?" Hermione asked as she sat on Harry's bed, holding his hand.

After a few moments' thought, Jacques replied, "Best case…?" Looking back at Harry she said, "Best case, you won't be running any marathons, but you'll be back on your feet."

"Worst case?" Harry asked.

"Worst case, you'll be able to move your legs, but they might not support much weight."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Where's Dumbledore?"

Hermione shrugged. "He had… some business going on. I don't know. I tried going in and he sent me right back out." The questioning look Harry gave her was answered by her slight nod: Voldemort and the Horcruxes.

"So…" Sirius asked, looking from Harry to Brianna Jacques. "How soon can you get that therapist here?"


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ding dong, the evil son of a bitch is gone!!

You know the one ;)

Chapter 17

* * *

Being more than 150 years old it took a lot to surprise Dumbledore.

But the sight of Harry Potter moving his foot after he'd been told repeatedly for months that he'd never walk again made the ancient wizard gape in amazement. "This is incredible, Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed, as he watched Harry lift his right leg up a bit.

The Room of Requirement had been turned into a physical therapy room and Harry was sitting on a stack of mats, his legs over the side.

"Well, don't break out the champagne yet," warned Ryan Wilkinson as he gestured to Harry to move further back on the mats. "This may be a very limited recovery." Taking Harry's left leg he started working on stretching and conditioning exercises. "This will be hard work, Harry. Your legs have been immobile for more than 9 months. It'll possibly be a year or two before we see full results."

"Two years?" Harry said, sitting up as Ryan started on the right leg. "But what about Madame Pomfrey's potions and everything? Surely that'll shorten the time, right?"

"The potions and spells will help recondition the muscles," Ryan explained. "But it will still take a while for your legs to relearn how to move and everything. Once your legs are stronger then we can try to get you walking again."

"Isn't there some magical shortcut?" Harry protested.

"No," Ryan said, shortly. "Harry, you were hit by a car. You severed the nerves in your spinal cord and less than 2 months ago you fell down a flight of stairs and ended up paralyzed from the neck down."

"I remember," Harry snapped. "But I'm tired of being crippled. I want out of that bloody wheelchair! And now that I can move my legs again—"

"That doesn't mean that you'll walk," Ryan said, firmly. "Harry, your spinal cord has suffered incredible damage. If we move too quickly and you injure yourself it could set your recovery back indefinitely. I know you're feeling impatient right now but you must take your time. Otherwise you could do more permanent damage to your body."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I just want to have my old life back," he said, morosely. "I hate being stuck in a wheelchair, needing help with everything."

"Well, I hate to tell you, Harry," Ryan said, continuing to exercise Harry's legs. "But even if you _are_ able to walk again, it's _very_ unlikely you'll be able to walk unsupported. You'll probably still have to use crutches or a cane or something."

"So… this is the long haul, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "But we'll get you through this, Harry. Just keep working at it, take your time, and be careful. Now… lets work on some leg lifts, okay?"

--

An old line from Shakespeare goes: "Beware the Ides of March".

Harry had never given much attention to the old saying until Dumbledore arrived in Harry's suite late one stormy night in the middle of March. "What's going on?" Harry muttered, sleepily as he put his glasses on.

"Severus Snape has returned with the items," Dumbledore said, simply.

Harry threw back his covers and without even bothering to put on a sweater he hoisted himself into his wheelchair and looked at the headmaster expectantly. "Where to, sir?"

"The Room of Requirement, I think, will do nicely," Dumbledore said as he and Harry left Gryffindor Tower. "How have your sessions been faring, Harry?"

"Not bad," Harry replied, vaguely. "Slow, but… Well, you know."

"Understandable," Dumbledore said, kindly. "But moving on to the most important matter."

"So… what were the… the items in question?" Harry asked as he and Dumbledore approached the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Not out here, Harry," Dumbledore said, opening the door and waiting until Harry was in the room before stepping inside himself. The room was small with only a small table upon which lay a few long basilisk fangs and the gleaming sword of Godric Gryffindor.

On the floor was a ring with a black stone, a battered old tiara, a gold cup, and a locket with an 'S' on it.

Seeing that they were alone in the room, Harry turned to Dumbledore, a sense of foreboding building in the pit of his stomach. "Wh… where's Snape?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus obtained all but one of the Horcruxes… sadly… the last claimed his life."

"Nagini killed him?" Harry said, softly, looking stunned.

"Severus left something in my possession that he wished me to give you," Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But that can wait until we've dealt with the rest of the Horcruxes."

"Of course," Harry replied, taking a deep breath and taking the offered sword from the headmaster. Looking down at the objects before him, Harry raised the sword and swung down as hard as he could.

--

'_If you want something done right you have to do it yourself,'_ Voldemort thought as he landed on the topmost astronomy tower.

Snape had died after beheading Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was … who knew where.

Not that any of that mattered. Soon Potter would be dead and Dumbledore as well and Hogwarts would be under his power.

On the 7th floor, Voldemort was surprised to find Harry Potter alone, still in the motorized wheelchair. "Potter…"

"Forgive me for not standing," Harry said, calmly, hoping that Dumbledore was right about what would happen.

"It matters little, Potter…" Voldemort said with a cold smile. Extracting his wand, he noticed that Harry was unarmed. "Not even going to fight back? I am disappointed, Potter. Surrendering seems… anticlimactic. Nevertheless… Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat as a rush of green light engulfed him and everything went black.

* * *

In a bright forest clearing Harry found himself lying on the ground. His glasses were gone and after a moment he found that he could stand easily. His legs were fine… and even without his glasses his vision was clear and sharp.

"Harry… my beautiful son…"

Turning, Harry gasped as he saw his mother, father, and Remus Lupin came out of the forest. "Where am I?" Harry asked, confused. "Am I… dead?"

"Not yet, Harry," Lupin replied, smiling. His hair was no longer graying and his face didn't have the age and lines it'd had the last time Harry had seen him.

"But… I let Voldemort kill me," Harry protested.

"And by accepting death you broke the bond that bound you to him," James Potter explained, grinning as he hugged his son.

Harry could feel tears fall down his cheeks as he hugged his father and mother. "I love you."

"We love you too, Harry," Lily said, smiling, though tears were welling up in her eyes as well. "And though I know you're tempted to stay here…"

"I have to go back," Harry said, knowingly. "Don't I?"

"Harry, everyone has their time," James said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "This isn't yours. You have to go back and finish Voldemort once and for all."

"Professor Lupin…" Harry began, looking at his former DADA teacher.

"Harry… will you never refer to me as 'Remus'?" Lupin said, grinning.

"I'm sorry you died. If I hadn't gone to the… Sirius misses you, too," Harry said, softly.

"And I miss him dearly," Lupin replied. "But I am happy that he is still alive."

"You have to go back now, son," James said, sadly.

Harry nodded and the forest dissolved into swirling silver mist.

* * *

Hearing a commotion down the hall, the Gryffindors came out of their tower and headed down the hall, stopping dead when they saw a most incredible sight. Lord Voldemort lay dead on the floor and Harry was just being helped back into his wheelchair by Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she fought her way through the crowd to get to her fiancé. "What… what happened?"

Harry started laughing and soon a ripple of laughter spread through the Gryffindors. "Oh… I just killed Voldemort, 'Mione. No big deal."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_To Harry Potter:_

_I have never had any affection for you. Every time I look at you I am reminded more and more that you are your father's son._

_And yet in your eyes I cannot help but see your mother standing there._

_The memory you saw in Dumbledore's Penseive was painful to me not because of James' Potter's actions towards me but because of what I said to your mother._

_Lily was the most important thing in the world to me and with one word I alienated the only true friend I had ever had._

_I know it is my own fault you've looked at me with such hatred but every time I see your angry looks at me I am reminded of your mother and how she looked at me that night after I called her a 'mudblood'._

_I don't know if it is too late to seek your forgiveness, Potter. But please know that despite all my animosity towards you I have never sought to harm you._

_Severus Snape_

_--_

It was almost two weeks after Voldemort had been destroyed and in the physical therapy room Dumbledore had set up, Harry sat before a set of long, low parallel bars.

"You sure you want to do this now, Harry?" Ryan asked, uncertainly. "We can always wait a bit."

"I've waited long enough," Harry replied as he moved his feet off the footrest of his wheelchair and gripped the bars firmly. Taking a deep breath, he hoisted himself up and just stood for a moment.

"How do you feel?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay so far." After standing for a moment, he took a step and then a second one.

"Still okay?" Ryan said, looking at how shaky Harry's legs looked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, as he slowly made his way to the end of the bars. "It's just harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, take a breather," Ryan replied, bringing Harry's wheelchair around and helping Harry into it. "Good job for you're first time." After 5 minutes, Ryan looked down at Harry. "Want to go again?"

"You even have to ask?" Harry said, getting up again and doing another rep down the bars.

--

Sitting alone in the library, Hermione couldn't keep her mind on her school work. Her eyes kept wandering to the diamond on her hand. Mrs. Hermione Potter. She liked the sound of that. She loved Harry and couldn't wait to be his wife. Still… now that Voldemort was gone it seemed like the last hurdle between her and happiness was gone. It seemed too good to be true.

Of course there was still school. Both she and Harry had their 7th year at Hogwarts still to go.

"Everything all right, Miss Granger?" Casey Novak asked as she walked up to the table.

"Fine," Hermione replied, hurriedly.

"It's generally a bad idea to lie to an ADA, Miss Granger," Casey said, grinning as she sat down. "What's going on?"

Hermione held out her hand, displaying the ring. "Harry asked me to marry him… I said yes… but I just… I can't believe I'm actually going to be someone's wife."

"You want to marry Harry, right?" Casey asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied, immediately. "It's not a question of that. I don't know… I just…"

"You're young. When you're a teenager you always know what you want and at the same time you never know what you want. I wanted to teach potions until my grandfather told me about the law."

"You… could do both," Hermione suggested.

Casey cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"A magical law career," Hermione explained. "The Ministry of Magic doesn't… you know, have anything like the people you worked with in New York."

"You're talking the Special Victims Unit?" Casey asked, interested.

"Exactly. Kids from the wizarding world have been abused too," Hermione said, looking pointedly. "All the stuff you fought against in Manhattan… all that's here, too."

Casey considered this for a while before standing up and heading out of the library.

--

"You're resigning?" Dumbledore repeated, curiously. "May I inquire as to why?"

"If I had been here years ago, I could have saved Harry," Casey said as she stood before the headmaster's desk. "Working in SVU has taught me that one of the greatest things a person can do is protect and defend those who can't, don't, or won't defend themselves. I mean… child abuse. I've tried dozens of cases and I can't understand how someone can rationalize hurting kids! That's where I need be, sir. That's what I need to be doing."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled together. "After the Dursleys' trial before the Wizengamot I discussed such a prospect with Amelia Bones." Smiling, he added, "You will be heading the Department of Magical Child Services this September."

"Manipulating me now, Dumbledore?" Casey asked, shrewdly.

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You had to know what kind of treatment Harry would receive from his aunt and uncle," the former ADA said, coolly. "You'd been told about the abuse but you didn't do anything. You _wanted_ him to stay with the Dursleys and it had nothing to do with a blood bond."

"How did you know about—?"

"Harry told me in the hospital after the accident," Casey replied, watching Dumbledore closely.

"I swear to you, Miss Novak… I never had any idea about how bad Harry Potter's home life was," Dumbledore said, evenly.

Casey didn't believe him but she still nodded and left the office, heading to the entrance hall as fast as she could.

"Where are you going?" Sirius Black asked as he came out of the Great Hall.

Casey turned and smiled. "Want to help me with something?"

--

"I hate to tell you," Sirius said as he and Casey approached #4 Privet Drive. "But breaking and entering is a crime here as well."

"Then it's a good thing I have a key," Casey said as she pulled a spare house key out of her pocket.

"And how did you get that?" Sirius asked, looking amused as Casey unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Harry got all the Dursleys' possessions, remember? That includes the house," Casey explained as she looked around.

"And what are we looking for?"

Casey shrugged and flipped though some papers on the counter. "Any proof that Dumbledore contacted Petunia about Harry's abuse."

Looking up sharply, Sirius said, "You think Dumbledore knew but he kept Harry here anyway?" Going back to looking around, he asked, "If Dumbledore did know… are you going to charge him?"

"I don't know," Casey replied, honestly. "I guess that depends on what we find. I'm going to check upstairs. Holler if you find anything."

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Casey checker over every inch of the place without finding so much as a scrap of paper. But as she started to check the other rooms, she found a squeaky floorboard in the tiny bedroom that had to have been Harry's. Pulling the floorboard up, Casey pulled out five envelopes and letters which looked like they'd been wadded up before being shoved into the hole. "Up here, Sirius!" She shouted, uncrumpling the letters.

"Find something?" Sirius asked as he came into the room.

"Only one of the letters was written on parchment," Casey replied, handing the letters over.

"Message from Harry's primary school about bruises, message from the Dursleys' pediatrician about the lack of immunizations… local child services inquiring about rumors of abuse…" Sirius shook his head, disgusted by Harry's relatives. Turning to the parchment letter, Sirius read aloud as Casey checked around the hole in the floor for anything else. "'To Mrs. Petunia Dursley… Some disturbing reports have reached me regarding Harry Potter. I know you and Lily had your differences but please remember that your nephew is an innocent boy and knows nothing of the rivalry between you and your sister. Please treat him no differently than you would your own son.'"

"So much for that," Casey said, her nose crinkling. "I wish there was more than just the one letter, though."

"Not enough to press charges?" Sirius asked, curious.

Casey sighed as she got up off the floor. "I've worked enough SVU cases to know that sometimes people do the wrong thing for the right reasons. Dumbledore did the wrong thing and Harry paid for it. But… Dumbledore's intentions were right."

"You're not seriously justifying what Dumbledore did to Harry, are you?" Sirius asked, looking shocked. "I mean…"

"Sirius… trust me on this," Casey said, putting a hand on his arm. "Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard, but he still feels guilty for what he did to Harry. And some times the best punishments are the ones we do to ourselves."

--


	19. An Intermission of Sorts

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I posted this over at fictionpress dot com but I'm putting it up here too for a little while until the next chapter of the story is done.

I think it's crucial that we never forget what happened 9-11-01

**_Throw An Irony Log On the Fire_**

There are things I don't remember

Times, dates, people that never sank in

My favorite historical film is '1776'

I didn't care about who won which battle during the Civil War

The first five presidents of the United States?

I can name maybe 3

I hated history

Didn't seem important

No big deal

Didn't pay attention that morning

Some big to-do in New York on the TV in the college cafeteria

I just sat and ate my breakfast reading my favorite novel

Whispers, speculation went in one ear and out the other

Till I got to history class

I heard about the plane crashing into the Twin Towers

We turned on the TV and there was nothing but silence as we watched

You could have heard a pin drop as we stared at the tragic events.

When class was over I rushed to my dorm room to call my mom

My grandparents live in Pennsylvania

My uncle works in the Pentagon sometimes

He was supposed to be there that day

It was my cousin's birthday

I didn't get an immediate answer and I wanted to wait

To make sure my family was okay

A friend finally dragged me to the cafeteria for something to drink

Everyone in my family was fine

Other families weren't so lucky

I care about history now.


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If y'all want me to do an epilouge with Harry and Hermione's kids I will, otherwise I think I'll just leave the story here

And as for my poignant 9-11 poem... I've decided to leave it up. It deserves to be there, so it's staying.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 19

The end of the term came and went in a flurry of brilliant, sunny days, as if even the weather was celebrating the end of Voldemort.

Dumbledore had canceled all end of year exams and had awarded all the students the appropriate grades but that didn't stop Hermione from begging McGonagall to give her the examinations anyway.

For Harry, it was the first time he was eager to leave Hogwarts. For once, he didn't have to worry about going back to Privet Drive. Instead, he'd be going to the Burrow with the Weasleys

--

At the end of year feast Dumbledore was conspicuously absent. Up in his office, the headmaster was reflecting on all that had happened the past school year.

Harry Potter—the most resilient young man he had ever met had once again proven himself by recovering from a crippling injury.

"Sir?"

Looking up, Dumbledore saw Sirius Black poking his head into the room. "Mr. Black. Can I help you?"

Sirius nodded as he entered the office. "Casey and went to #4 Privet Drive and we found the letter you wrote to Petunia. We saw the letters saying that she didn't bring Harry in for yearly physical exams."

"It is hard for a wizard of my years and experience to admit when he has made a mistake of tremendous proportions," Dumbledore said, quietly. "But the greatest mistake of my life was my mishandling of Harry's future." Standing up, he added, "I should have given Harry to you that night."

"You wanted to protect Harry," Sirius said, evenly. "But in doing so you placed him in danger. Why? And don't give me some garbage about a blood bond."

Dumbledore sighed. "I wanted Harry to grow up away from the fame surrounding him. I didn't want a spoiled prince like Mr. Malfoy. I wanted Harry to be free to become who he wanted, not what history had made him. I should have taken him away from his aunt when I found out, but I believed that what I was doing was for the best. That having Harry arrive from humble beginnings would make him a greater wizard. And a better man."

Sirius tried to think of a counter to that but couldn't think of anything to say.

--

_2 Years Later_

The Great Hall was immaculate and even the rustiest candle holders were gleaming in the sunlight.

The floor was filled with chairs except for the altar at the front.

As people started filling the chairs, and the ghosts took their places around the edge of the room, Albus Dumbledore walked up to the altar looking at everyone who had shown up for Harry and Hermione's wedding. In the front row were the Manhattan Special Victims detectives that had helped Harry years ago along with Casey Novak, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Off to the side was Ron Weasley, Harry's best man, and Ginny Weasley who was Hermione's maid of honor.

"Are we ready?" Harry asked, as he limped over. After two years his legs were stronger, but he still leaned heavily on one of the ring crutches he'd first used after starting to walk again.

"We're ready, mate," Ron said, nodding. "I think you're mental, but…"

"We've been over this, Ron," Harry replied. "I love Hermione. I want to marry her. I've never wanted anything more."

Ron gave his best friend a pat on the back, grinning like crazy. "Then go for it, Harry."

Music filled the air as the main doors opened and Hermione came walking down the aisle on her father's arm.

Harry's knees felt weak as he saw the beautiful wedding gown she wore and the way her normally frizzy hair was in beautiful shining ringlets around her face. Holding out a hand, Harry smiled as Hermione took it and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Dumbledore.

'_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong w__hen I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you'_

"Friends, family, and honored guests," Dumbledore said, smiling at the crowd before turning to Harry and Hermione. "We gather here to unite two hearts in the bonds of love and matrimony: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Sitting in the front row, Sirius couldn't help but think back to James and Lily's wedding. Back then Sirius could swear he'd never seen two people more in love… Until he'd seen Harry take Hermione's hand in his. They looked so perfect together…

"Harry… Hermione… if you would exchange your vows?" Dumbledore said, smiling at the couple.

Harry grinned. "What can I say that I haven't said? You've always been there for me, 'Mione. Every danger, every risk… every adventure you've been there. And now we're taking our own adventure together. I can't imagine anyone I'd rather share the rest of my life with. I love you now, forever, and for always."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she said, "I… I…" as softly as she could, she whispered, "I forgot what I was going to say."

Harry laughed. "There's actually something Hermione Granger _didn't_ memorize?"

Hermione smacked him in the arm before smirking. "Go on, rub it in."

"Thanks," Harry replied, still grinning madly. "I will."

Giving her soon-to-be husband a glare, she said, "Even when you're… when you're being an arse… I love you." Hermione suppressed her laughter as she realized that that had been the first line of the vows she'd written. Trying to regain her composure, she went on. "I have never stopped being surprised at your compassion for others. The way you're open to all those who are open to you. You are truly an amazing person, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Taking the wedding band from Ron, Harry slipped it on Hermione's left hand, saying, "I promise to be forever yours. Through good luck and bad… and I vow that my heart will be yours and yours alone."

Taking the thicker band from Ginny, Hermione put it on Harry's hand as she said, "I promise to be forever yours. Through good luck and bad… and I vow that my heart will be yours and yours alone."

Holding hands with his wife, the only words that registered in Harry's mind were 'kiss the bride'.

He didn't even hear the applause as he kissed Hermione on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sure there's a few people who liked the original version of the ending of this story but reading it over I realized that the original version kinda sucked. So here's the new and improved version which takes place after the Dursleys' trial.

DEI EX MACHINA--ALTERNATE STORY ENDING

* * *

"He asked you to marry him?" Lavender Brown asked the next morning at breakfast. The Gryffindor 6th year girls were huddled together and gaping at the beautiful diamond ring on Hermione's left hand. "Hermione, you can't!"

Looking puzzled, Hermione asked, "Why not?"

Pavarti Patil giggled. "Well, 'cause Harry can't… I mean since he's in that wheelchair…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, still confused.

"You know…" Lavender said with a dirty smirk on her face. "The wedding night…"

After a moment of trying to decipher what the context was, Hermione's eyes widened. "Wha- you think… I mean, you think that…?" brow furrowing, Hermione lowered her voice and looked at the other girls. "Just because Harry can't move his legs doesn't mean he can't… It doesn't mean that he's not able to… do certain things." Getting up quickly, Hermione grabbed a last piece of toast before snatching up her bag and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

--

"Harry, mate… I know you love Hermione," Ron said as he and Harry headed down to the dungeons. "But there's… something I was wondering about."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stopped outside the Potions classroom. "My legs don't work, Ron," Harry said, opening the door. "The rest of me is fine."

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "It's just… well, everyone else wanted to know."

"Ron… sometimes you are just a bit insensitive," Harry muttered as he went to the station he shared with Hermione.

--

"Harry?"

Turning around, Harry saw Ginny Weasley coming up to him, holding a small roll of parchment. "Ginny. Look I know that you—"

Ginny shook her head and gave an honest smile. "It's okay, Harry. I'm happy for you." Handing over the parchment she added, "Dumbledore gave me this to give to you."

Harry unrolled the message and after a moment said, "I have to go. Thanks, Ginny." Heading up to the headmaster's office, Harry found the headmaster sitting at his desk, a knowing smile on his face. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry…" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Leaving the Ministry of Magic the other day I couldn't help but notice a certain ring that Miss Granger wore on her left hand." Smiling, he asked, "When are the two of you to be married?"

"I've only just proposed!" Harry said, laughing. "I don't know… I'd… I'd like to do it this summer when I turn 17."

"I'll inform Molly at once," Dumbledore replied. "Now… on to less appealing business."

"Voldemort, I presume," Harry guessed.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said. "I have been studying what I know of the methods he used to gain his power and I believe that I have devised a way to destroy Voldemort remotely."

Harry moved his wheelchair closer, interested. "How?"

"In the Department of Mysteries Voldemort left you when you felt a great surge of positive emotions: love, friendship… I believe that if you were to invade Voldemort's mind—essentially possess _him_—you would be able to end him once and for all," Dumbledore explained.

Harry thought it over and after a moment asked, "But what's to stop Voldemort from reversing the process and possessing _me_?"

"I, along with whoever else you wanted, would act as a link to your mind," the headmaster replied. "We would encourage you; help you to destroy those bonds of magic which tie Voldemort to this world. He has become so wrapped up in his power I do not expect him to survive with his magic broken."

"How… how soon would we do this?" Harry wanted to know.

"Not this moment," Dumbledore answered. "But soon."

--

Harry had never put much stock into the saying 'Beware the Ides of March' until a cool March evening which found him lying on the couch in Dumbledore's office with Sirius, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Ron. "Just relax, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing next to Harry. "Close your eyes…" Harry closed his eyes and focused on the headmaster's voice. "Let your mind drift… let all your thoughts go… Focus on finding the link between you and Voldemort."

Harry felt a surge of anger and hatred but instead of withdrawing from it like he usually did when he felt Voldemort's emotions, he held onto it and used the feeling to draw himself into Voldemort's mind.

_It felt like the dungeons of Hogwarts but there was a sharp, almost metallic scent on the air… The entire chamber felt like a snake… And all around the room were glowing green chains…_

"_How did you get here, Potter?" Voldemort said, looking at the teenager standing before him._

"_You should protect your feelings and emotions more," Harry said, withdrawing his wand. "Someone might use them to invade your mind." As quickly as he could, Harry fired a spell at the chains but as soon as the chain was destroyed, the whole chamber shook violently and the stone started to crumble a bit._

"_I wouldn't recommend that, Potter," Voldemort said with an evil grin. "If I die… you die as well. We are linked, Potter…"_

'Look for the link that binds the two of you,'_ Dumbledore's voice said in Harry's head. _

_Harry looked around and narrowly missed a Killing Curse Voldemort fired at him. Diving away from another spell, Harry fired his own curse at another one of the chains, again making the room shake and crumble. "So what did it, Tom?" Harry said, trying to distract his foe. "What made you turn?" _

_Voldemort fired another spell and was amazed when Harry blocked it easily. "Silence, boy!"_

"_Was it the fact that Mummy abandoned you?" Harry said, his eyes still scanning for the link that bound him to Voldemort as he dodged the Dark Lord's spells. "Or was it being the only wizard in an orphanage full of muggles?" Ducking a Cruciatus curse, Harry asked, "You could have manipulated someone into adopting you. Why didn't you? Was it maybe because you felt you deserved to be there? Forgotten? Alone?"_

"_SILENCE!" Voldemort roared and fired a wild shot which missed Harry but hit some of the chains which seemed to be tangled together. "NO!"_

_Harry tried to keep his feet as she room shook even worse. Finally, he saw the link. A small golden chain in the corner. But hitting it would require a very direct shot. "I know what it's like to be hated for your powers!" Harry said, trying a different plan. "My aunt and uncle would have preferred to dump me at an orphanage and forget about me." Avoiding another series of spells, Harry went on. "My uncle beat me and my aunt worked me to death. I didn't matter to them. Just like you didn't seem to matter to anyone until you got to Hogwarts. But even then," Harry added, noticing that Voldemort wasn't firing spells at him at the moment. "You were still alone, right? And then you found the truth about your parents…Someone had to pay, right? YOU had to make them pay…"_

_Taking advantage of Voldemort's hesitation, Harry fired a few spells at the chains and as they were destroyed, the room started falling apart. But while the links of Voldemort's magic were falling apart, the golden chain which bound Voldemort to Harry remained untouched. "I swore…" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry's heart. "That I would destroy all those filthy muggles and mudbloods… Just like my father destroyed my mother! He took her from me!"_

"_And now all of them must pay," Harry finished. "You don't want me here, do you? Asking these questions… playing to your doubts?" Slowly moving into position and mentally calculating the shot, Harry figured he'd have one chance to destroy the last chains including his link to Voldemort. "But you've always had these doubts, haven't you?"_

"_ENOUGH!" Voldemort shouted, angrily. "Avada—"_

_Harry waited until Voldemort raised his wand before firing a direct shot and hitting the last chains and the link. Immediately, Harry felt the room explode and fell to the floor, his mind unconnected and lost… There was nothing now… no sound…_

"Harry… Harry, come on back… It's done. Wake up, Harry…"

_Harry heard the voices. _Her_ voice, calling him back… He wanted to be with her… to hold her again…_

"I think he's opening his eyes!"

"Harry, can you hear me?"

_A warm, familiar hand held his… _

"Harry… wake up…"

Harry opened his eyes and the first face he saw was Hermione's, her brown eyes full of concern and love. "Hi…" Harry said, sitting up as Hermione flung her arms around him.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up," Ron said as Harry hugged Hermione.

"I was only out for a little while," Harry said, confused. Looking around he was suddenly wondering he was in the hospital wing… again. "Wasn't I?"

"Actually… you've been in a pretty deep coma for more than a month," Sirius said from his seat next to Harry's bed. Harry couldn't help noticing that his godfather looked very much like he had after first escaping from Azkaban. "W-we tried everything to wake you up: potions, spells…" Finally giving Harry a smile, Sirius added, "Hermione, Ginny, _and_ Luna tried kissing you."

"I thought maybe it was like 'Sleeping Beauty'," Hermione said as she put some more pillows behind Harry. "'True love's kiss' and all that." Lowering her voice a bit, she added, "I was really worried you weren't going to come back to us, Harry."

Harry lay back, smiling. "I'd come back from anything just to be with you, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and soon was locked in a tender, welcoming kiss.

--

_21 Months Later_

_December, 23__rd_

_Potter& Granger Wedding_

In the teachers' lounge, Harry sat before a full length mirror, looking at himself in his father's old wedding robes. He couldn't believe that he was getting married. The robes fit like a glove and even his hair seemed less messy today. It was like a dream and only the fact that he was in a wheelchair reminded him it wasn't. It had been about two and a half years since the car accident and Harry still hadn't regained any further use of his legs. Hearing the door open, Harry looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway holding up a small box. "Don't want to forget this…" Sirius said, smiling. Seeing that Harry didn't smile back, Sirius stepped into the room and stood beside the mirror. "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "Last night… Hermione and I fell asleep on the couch. After a while, she nudged me awake. She needed to get up, but the way we were positioned… She had to move my legs before she could get up and… help me get into bed." Looking at Sirius, Harry asked, "Is it fair to do this to Hermione? I love her… I want to marry her more than anything… But… Sirius… I'm never going to be able to move my legs."

Sirius sighed and put the box with Hermione's wedding band in his pocket. "Harry, Hermione knows this. She _wants_ to marry you, even though you're in the wheelchair. Yes, it'll be obstacle at times, but… when you really love someone, you don't mind what happens." Walking up to Harry and handing over the ring, he said, "Do it, Harry. Don't let doubts… keep you from being happy."

--

In a small chamber off of the Great Hall, Hermione twirled before the mirrors in her wedding gown.

"I wish your mother could see you today," Jacob Granger said as he stood with his little girl. "You look so beautiful…"

"You couldn't talk Mum into coming?" Hermione said, her mood dropping a bit.

"I've tried talking to Anne… but she thinks you and Harry are too young… and that you should be marrying someone… able-bodied," Jacob said, with a sigh.

"I don't care if Harry never walks again!" Hermione shouted, upset. "I love him! It's my life—my choice!"

"I know, Hermi… I know…" Hugging his daughter, Jacob tried to get Hermione's mind off of the situation. "Look… this is _your_ day, honey. Don't worry about Mum… this is _your day_."

"Thanks for being here, Daddy," Hermione said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before going to give herself a final look-over.

--

The snow had started falling again as everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the wedding.

The torch brackets along the walls had been cleaned the previous night and now sparkled in the sunlight pouring in through the spotless windows.

Up at the front of the hall where the staff table usually sat there was a beautiful arch covered with lilies, roses, vanilla orchids, and a mix of sweet smelling parsley, lavender, and mint.

On one side of the arch, Harry sat with Sirius and Ron standing beside him.

On the other side, Ginny stood with Luna as they waited for the ceremony to start.

"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he came up.

Harry nodded, smiling. "I am… I'm nervous… But I'm ready."

Dumbledore signaled to Tonks who started up the music before looking at the Creevey brothers who opened the main doors so that Hermione and her father could come down the aisle ahead of Dobby who was merrily tossing handfuls of rose petals before popping back down to the kitchens to prepare for the reception.

Stopping at the end of the aisle, Hermione turned to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I love you, Dad."

"Do I get a kiss, too?"

Hermione turned to see her mother standing there. "Mum… I thought you didn't approve of me marrying Harry."

Anne Granger smiled as she kissed her daughter. "I received a call from your headmaster," she said, glancing up at Dumbledore. "He reminded me that it's about what _you_ want… not what _I_ want." Giving Hermione one more kiss and a hug she whispered, "Now go on… I'll see you later."

Hermione went up to Harry but before taking her fiancé's hand she trew her arms around Dumbledore, saying, "Thank you!"

Dumbledore smiled as Hermione stepped back, a little embarrassed by her action. "It was my pleasure. Now… are the two of you ready?"

Hermione took Harry's hands and nodded. "Yes," they both replied, smiling.

Sirius couldn't help but feel a certain amount of sadness as he looked at Harry. It wasn't because of the teenager's disability but rather because Sirius wished that James and Lily were there to see their son get married.

As Harry recited his vows and slid the wedding band on Hermione's finger he didn't even think of his parents. All he could think about was that he had to be the happiest person in the world. And looking into Hermione's tear-filled eyes, he knew she felt the same.


End file.
